Love of Childhoodfriend
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Cinta pada teman sejak kecil ada bermacam-macam. Cinta yang memang sebatas sahabat dekat. Cinta yang seperti pada keluarga sendiri. Atau bisa juga cinta untuk lawan jenis. Dan aku benci mengakui yang terakhir itu. Karena, orang yang kusukai sepertinya mencintai sahabatnya seperti laki-laki menyukai perempuan. Pairing momoixaominexoc/reader [CHAPTER 8]
1. Chapter 1

Hai, ini Aoiyuki. Hm, well ini fanfic pertama di fandom pertama saya. Jadi, intinya saya newbe di sini (bener gitu kan nulisnya?). Karena itu, mohon dengan sangat review yang membangun. Kritik dan saran please. And happy reading.

Ah, dan maaf bila segala macam masalah yang ada di sebuah fanfic hadir di sini. Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, tidak disengaja. Ini terinspirasi dari fantasi aneh saya :)

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama yang kau tahu…

mungkin bukan pertemuan pertama yang sesungguhnya

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 1

_**"Hello (Again?)"**_

Ah, atsu. Apa jepang memang sepanas ini ya? Aku ingin pulang, lalu makan es serut dan menyalakan kipas angin dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ah, berendam air dingin juga bagus. Apapun itu, aku ingin segera bebas dari panasnya hari ini.

"Kyaaa! Mitte-mitte. Itu anggota regular tim basket. Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di depan gerbang menjadi ramai. Menyebalkan. Sudah panas, sekarang akan makin panas kan. Dasar. Apa hebatnya sih tim basket itu?

"Tentu saja mereka hebat."

Dengan malas kulirik cewek sok tahu yang suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba dan mengatakan hal yang anehnya seperti membaca pikiranku.

"Haaa, so ka. Hm, seperti biasa terima kasih untuk informasi tak penting yang susah payah kau berikan Mai.", kataku dengan nada malas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dinginnya. Sasuga na snow princess.", Mai mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku tak mempedulikan tingkah konyolnya, yang menurut kebanyakan orang terlihat sangat imut. Saat berjalan melewati kerumunan berisik tadi mau tak mau mataku melirik pada apa, atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang menjadi pusat kerumunan itu.

Sekilas terlihat rambut berwarna biru gelap dari seorang cowo yang tinggi yang kulitnya juga berwarna gelap. Selain itu ada rambut berwarna putih dan hitam juga terlihat di antara kerumunan tadi. Dan kalau tak salah lihat ada warna pink yang samar-samar terlihat tenggelam di antara cewek-cewek yang mengerumuni cowok-cowok tinggi tadi.

Begitulah pertemuan pertama kami di Toou gakuen ini. Meskipun tak satupun dari kami mengetahui bahwa inilah pertemuan pertama kami di sekolah ini. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Ayolah. Kami mohon."

Dua, ah tidak, lima atau enam orang sedang berlutut di hadapanku.

Bukan.

Aku memang mendapat julukan snow princess dari Mai, tapi aku bukan pemimpin tiran yang memperbudak banyak orang. Yah meski bagian pemimpin itu ada benarnya.

Yup, aku adalah wakil ketua yang lebih banyak menjalankan tugas seorang ketua dari klub kebudayaan. Yah meskipun namanya klub kebudayaan, yang kami lakukan lebih seperti bermain setiap berkumpul dan terkadang berburu makanan tradisional. Mai sebagi ketua hanya mau menjalankan tugasnya untuk memilih permainan. Sedang sisanya dia limpahkan padaku. Seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, kalian ingin melakukan petak umpet di sekolah, begitu?", tanyaku dengan nada yang menyiratkan penolakan terhadap ide aneh dari ketua-garis-miring-pengatur-rencana kami.

"Yep-yep.", jawab si ketua-garis-miring-pengatur-rencana-dengan-ide-aneh dengan singkat, tidak jelas dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Ano ne, bukankah kita sudah terlalu besar untuk main petak umpet dan penggunaan ruang untuk tempat tersembunyi terbatas. Kau tak mungkin meminta izin mendadak untuk penggunaan ruang di seluruh sekolah, apalagi dengan alasan tidak jelas seperti ini.", jelasku panjang lebar, berharap untuk kali ini Mai mau mendengarkanku dan mengakhiri ide anehnya ini.

"Ck, ck, ck. Justru itu, dengan ruang yang terbatas maka pencarian bukanlah hal mustahil. Lagipula kita melakukannya saat kegiatan klub, jadi kelas sudah usai dan tidak akan ada yang terganggu kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku membenarkan ucapan dari Mai. Tapi tetap saja.

"Well, itu masuk akal tapi—"

"Kau juga mengakuinya kan? Sudahlah, sebagai ketua aku kan memang punya kuasa untuk mengatur acara kegiatan kita."

Cih, disaat seperti ini saja baru dia bersikap seperti ketua. Lagipula siapa yang mau ikut "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk tidak berpartisipasi ya, akan ada hadiah untuk yang tertangkap.", tambahnya seperti bisa membaca pikiranku untuk menyerahkan diri secepatnya.

Dan seperti itulah, permainan ini dimulai. Mai menjadi oni dan marah-marah tidak jelas selama 5 menit merutuki batu yang dikeluarkannya.

Ah, sembunyi di mana ya? Dasar Mai, bisa-bisanya dia memberi batsugame yang seperti itu. Sekarang aku harus serius sembunyi kan.

Hm, sepertinya atap tempat yang bagus. Yosh, semoga anak-anak lain terlalu takut untuk melanggar aturan. Ya benar di Toou gakuen ini datang ke atap itu melanggar peraturan. Tapi kalau kepepet tidak apa-apa kan?

Begitu membuka pintu cahaya dari matahari hampir membutakanku. Wah, ternyata atap sekolah itu seperti ini ya.

"Mou, Dai-chan kamu berencana bolos latihan lagi kan?"

Eh? Lho? Kok, ada suara cewek di sini. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru atap, lalu berhenti di atas. Yup, tingkat kedua yang biasanya untuk menampung air. Di sana bisa kulihat rambut berwarna pink dari seorang cewek dan ada seseorang lagi yang dalam posisi tidur di dekatnya.

"Kau berisik sekali Satsuki. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."

Sepertinya orang yang tiduran itu adalah seorang cowok. Yah apa peduliku. Yang penting mereka tidak menggangguku atau melaporkanku ke guru. Toh mereka juga melanggar peraturan karena berada di atap kan?

"Tidak bisa begitu Dai-chan, lawan kita selanjutnya termasuk tim yang kuat. Kita harus mempersiapan diri sebaik-baiknya."

"Diamlah Satsuki. Tenang saja, kita pasti menang. Dan tolong bergeserlah, kau menghalangi sinar. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Mai-chan kan."

Ugh, sepertinya pasangan ini sedang bertengkar. Asal mereka tidak mengganggu petak umpetku saja sudah bagus. Kalau mereka seberisik ini mungkin saja salah satu anak di klub akan memeriksa atap kan.

"Mou, terserah kau saja! Dasar gangkuro! Aku benci Dai-chan!", teriak cewek tadi. Lalu terdengar derap langkah. Oh sial, sepertinya dia mengarah ke sini.

"Huaaaa!"

Belum sempat aku berpindah tempat cewek yang tadi sudah ada di hadapanku, bahkan hampir menabrakku (dan menjerit terlalu keras di depanku kalau boleh kutambahkan).

"Ssst.", ucapku reflek sambil menempelkan jariku di mulut yang artinya tolong diam.

"Aaa, bikurishita. Sedang apa di sini?", tanya cewek berambut pink yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Are? Bukankah harusnya bukan itu yang ditanyakannya? Maksudku, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Aaah, maksudku, dia tidak marah atau curiga aku menguping pembicaraannya dan cowoknya?

"E~to"

Ah, aku melupakannya. Ya ampun, dari tadi aku nyuekin cewek ini nih?

"Ah, gomen. Tapi, bisakah kau diam dulu, aku sedang sembunyi.", eh? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Ini pasti terdengar aneh. Tapi ternyata reaksi cewek itu lebih aneh lagi.

"So ka? Ja, ssst.", ucapnya sambil meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibir dan entah kenapa cewek ini terlihat sangat imut.

Setelah di perhatikan lagi cewek ini memang manis. And she's got the nice body. Sial.

Setelah terbengong cukup lama aku mengangguk. Cewek berambut pink itu tersenyum lalu pergi sambil bersenandung.

"Cih dasar Satsuki. Selalu mencemaskan hal kecil."

Bisa kudengar suara kasar cowok yang mengumpat, tapi tak urung juga ada nada senyum di dalam makiannya tadi. Mungkin. Ini mungkin saja ya. Apa dia termasuk tipe tsundere?

Dan karena penasaran itulah aku melirik sosok yang sedang tiduran tadi. Lalu detik itu juga aku meragukan pemikiranku. Karena buku yang sedang dibacanya sama sekali tidak pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur.

Ya, bukan berarti anak SMA masih termasuk anak di bawah umur. (Atau memang termasuk? Yah aku sendiri tak tahu sih.) Ya, aku juga tahu kalau kebanyakan cowok memang membaca majalah semacam itu. Tapi tetap saja, membaca majalah yang covernya seorang wanita topless dengan pose menggoda di sekolah itu hal yang lain kan? Oh, dan aku menyesal sudah melirik apa yang dibaca seorang cowok yang membolos dari sesuatu di atap sekolah.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Hening.

Sangat.

Ini sudah berapa menit ya? Yang terdengar sejak tadi hanya suara kertas yang dibalik. Aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman duduk diam di atap sekolah dengan seorang cowok yang belum tentu sadar aku ada di sana. Lalu kusadari suasana menjadi benar-benar hening, suara kertas dibalik juga tak terdengar.

Dengan perasaan was-was kulirik tempat cowok tadi berbaring, hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata beriris dark blue sedang menatap lurus ke arahku.

Crap, sudah berapa lama dia melihatku? Kenapa aku tidak sadar sih. Dan mata itu, sampai berapa lama mau melihat ke sini?

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, mata itu beralih kembali ke majalah mesumnya. Begitu saja. Yup, hanya seperti itu. Tanpa pertanyaan "Sedang apa kau di sini?" atau "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" atau yang lebih buruk yang bisa kupikirkan "Apa kau menguping sejak tadi?" yang bisa juga menjadi "Kau itu stalker ya?". Ajaibnya, tak satupun keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah merasa detik-detik yang terlalu lama untuk menatap cowok-berkulit-gelap-yang-membaca-majalah-mesum-yang-sama-sekali-tak-terganggu-dengan-orang-asing-yang-secara-tidak-sengaja-ikut-bergabung-di-atap-sekolah-bersamanya cukup, aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi. Kembali ke dalam keheningan yang menemani kami berdua.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi tak membenci ini semua. Cowok ini. Atap ini. Permainan petak umpet konyol ini. Keheningan ini. Mungkin ini yang kucari, tempat tenang untuk diriku sendiri lepas dari kebisingan yang ada.

Mungkin aku akan merindukan semuanya begitu petak umpet ini berakhir. Tetapi, sebelum itu aku akan menikmati kebersamaan aneh dengan cowok aneh dalam kondisi aneh di tempat aneh ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Aoi hanya pinjaam karakternya**

**Peringatan: kemungkinan besar akan OOC, cerita nggak jelas dan nggak sesuai genre**

**Genre: Romamce (maybe)**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

* * *

Takdir dan kebetulan itu sebelas dua belas

Kebetulan tidak selamanya murni kebetulan

Dan takdir kadang terasa seperti kebetulan yang disengaja

Atau memang itu disengaja?

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 2

"_**Nostalgic colors"**_

Saat kubilang aku akan merindukan semuanya setelah petak umpet itu berakhir, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Nyatanya hal itu tak akan terjadi, karena.

Satu. Berhubung aku satu-satunya anggota yang tak ditemukan sampai akhir jadi Mai dan seluruh anggota klub kebudayaan bertekat untuk menemukanku di petak umpet balas dendam ini. Yang omong-omong akan dilakukan di setiap pertemuan hingga aku bisa ditemukan.

Dua. Karena batsugamenya masih sama, yaitu mentraktir seluruh anggota klub yang berjumlah 8 orang di acara berburu kudapan bulanan klub kami, maka aku memilih atap lagi sebagai tempat persembunyian.

Tiga. Cowok yang waktu itu juga masih ada di sana saat aku bersembunyi di hari rabu. (P.S. Kegiatan klub kebudayaan setiap senin, rabu, dan jumat.) bahkan cewek berambut pink yang waktu itu juga ada di sana.

Empat. Entah memang cewek berambut pink, yang selanjutnya kukenal sebagai Satsuki itu mudah akrab atau aku saja yang keGRan dengan semua kelanjutan situasi ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari pertemanan kedua orang ini.

Lima. Tempat itu tidak benar-benar hening. Bahkan sebenarnya tempat itu sangat berisik. Yup, kedua orang itu sangat cerewet. Atau setidaknya cowok itu, yang kutahu namanya sebagai Dai-chan, akan selalu cerewet setiap kali bersama Satsuki. Selebihnya? Kau akan tahu.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Hari ini Jumat. Dan aku kembali sembunyi di atap bersama dengan Dai-chan. (Aku tahu itu sok akrab sekali. Masalahanya aku tak tahu nama keluarganya, dan juga tidak ingin tahu).

Satsuki?

Sialnya, saat ini Satsuki sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manajer klub, ehm apa ya, aku tidak ingat karena saat Satsuki bercerita panjang lebar tentang klubnya itu kondisiku antara sadar dan melayang di alam mimpi lantaran semalaman chatting dengan Tatsu (kakakku.) dan tak ada kesempatan untuk bertanya lagi.

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Duduk dengan jarak canggung di sebelah Dai-chan yang tidur dan tampaknya tak akan bangun dalam waktu yang lama. Haah, melihat wajah tidurnya yang damai itu entah kenapa aku jadi mengantuk juga.

Tapi kalau begini aku jadi ingat dengan_nya. _Yup, _dia_. Bocah berkulit gelap yang seenaknya sendiri dan cinta sekali pada basket.

Aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kenangan itu.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Oi, Momoi.", panggil bocah yang badan dan rambutnya sama-sama berwarna gelap.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun ?", tanya gadis berambut pink yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Momoi menghentikan kegiatan berberes tas dan melihat ke arah bocah yang dipanggilnya Aomine.

Sebuah cengiran jail muncul di wajah Aomine saat berkata, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Seketika itu juga wajah Momoi menampakan senyum kegirangan tak lupa kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah dan teriakan penuh ketertarikan dan harapan, "Hontou? Yei! Apa itu Aomine-kun? Apa itu? Apa itu?"

Cengiran jail itu makin lebar saja melihat reaksi Momoi yang berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu.", perintah Aomine.

Dengan polosnya Momoi memejamkan matanya, masih dengan ekspresi kegirangan. Lalu Aomine meletakan sesuatu di kepala Momoi. O-o-oh ini buruk.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Bersamaan dengan kelopak mata Momoi yang terbuka terdengar suara.

"Weebek"

Seketika itu juga wajah Momoi memucat. Semua sinar kebahagiaan hilang dari wajahnya. Lalu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Singkirkan ini! Singkirkan! Singkirkan!", teriak Momoi sambil bergerak liar berharap katak hijau besar yang bertengger di kepalanya hilang dari tubuhnya. Sayangnya.

Pluk.

Katak itu jatuh dari kepala Momoi dan berpindah mendekam di tudung jaket miliknya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Tu-tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau lari ke sini Momo?! Dalam sekejap mata aku sudah terkurung dalam pelukan Momo.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tolong aku. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."

Momo.

Sial. Aku memang cewek, dan aku tak tahan dengan air mata cewek lain. Jadi dengan keberanian yang kukumpulkan kuambil katak tadi dan melemparkannya ke pemilik asalnya. A.k.a Aomine.

Yeah, tepat sasaran. Katak itu mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di wahah Aomine yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Momoi. Iuh.

"Oi teme! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan hah?"

Kelihatannya dia marah. Yah, siapa sih yang nggak marah kalau dilempar katak besar mengerikan begitu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga yang salah karena melakukan hal itu ke Momoi kan?

"Aku hanya mengembalikan katak milikmu. Apa yang salah?",

"Oi, kau itu cewek atau cowok?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kelakuanmu itu tak bisa disebut sebagai cewek."

"Dan kelakuanmu itu seperti monyet."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau itu monyet usil berbadan hitam."

Lalu entah bagaimana kami berdua berakhir dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang melayang. Dan bocah tengil ini sungguh-sungguh tidak membedakan cewek dan cowok. Pukulan dan tendangannya terasa sakit sekali. Aku ingin menangis jadinya. Entah karena pukulan itu, atau fakta aku tak terlihat sebagai perempuan.

"Mou. Kalian berdua sudah dong.", disela-sela pukulan dan tendangan, bisa kudengar suara Momo. Suaranya timbul tenggelam diantara suara sorakan yang tak kuperhatikan. Karena saat ini, tepat di depan mataku kepalan tangan Aomine mendekat. Lalu rasanya tubuhku melayang ke udara.

Lengan besar milik orang dewasa melingkar di pinggangku. Ah, sepertinya aku dalam masalah.

"Kalian ini. Berkelahi di dalam kelas itu tidak baik. Dan kamu. Sebagai perempuan apa tidak bisa menjaga sopan santun. Kalian itu, jangan membuat masalah…" dan seterusnya. Dan seterusnya. Hoam. Rasanya mengantuk sekali mendengar semua ceramah ini.

Disampingku Aomine duduk diam tak bergerak. Atau itu yang kupikirkan, karena sedari tadi tak kurasakan pergerakan. Rasanya ada yang aneh di sini, kulirik bocah di sebelahku ini hanya untuk mendapati anak itu terlelap dengan wajah damai.

Dasar. Bisa-bisanya bocah tengil ini tidur. Ah, tapi melihat wajah tidurnya aku jadi makin mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

"…ngun."

"…bangun"

Hm, suara apa itu?

"Ne~ ne~. Ayo bangun."

Eh? Kenapa bumi terasa berguncang. Apa gempa bumi? Dengan segera kubuka mataku. Bisa gawat kan kalau aku terjebak di atap karena tidur.

"Mou, ayolah. Bangun."

"Mo-mo", gumamku tak jelas. Lagipula pandanganku masih kabur dan yang terlihat hanya warna pink. Warna pink yang rasanya sudah lama kukenal.

"Sekolah sudah mau ditutup loh."

Eh? Meski masih setengah sadar, kata-kata itu berhasil membangunkanku. Benar juga, langit sudah berubah menjadi lautan orange jus dengan sedikit awan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?", tanyaku masih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"Jam 6. Mou, kalian itu sulit sekali dibangunkan.", rajuk Satsuki sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Eh? Futari?

Sepertinya aku mengucapkan dengan keras apa yang ada di pikiranku, karena Satsuki berkata, "Un. Futari tomo. Bahkan Dai-chan masih belum bangun, dasar."

Dai-chan mo? Masaka, sejak tadi aku tidur berdua dengannya di atap?

"Daijobu ka? Wajahmu merah sekali.", tiba-tiba suara Satsuki terdengar kawatir.

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Ja, matta na."

Seketika itu juga aku berlari pergi dari atap. Berlari tanpa memedulikan teriakan kawatir Satsuki. Berlari tanpa memedulikan keadaan Dai-chan. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap dengan begitu rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahku bisa hilang. Ya ampun. Tadi itu memalukan. Memalukan. Aaaah, kenapa rasanya malah semakin panas ya. Chikuso.

**つづく**

* * *

Hua, nggak nyangka ada yang review hehe. Arigatou gozaimashita minna. Karena aku masih gaptek, reviewnya aku bales di sini ya. Ini sudah di lanjut, moga sesuai ekspektasi lah. Salam kenal juga May-chan (nggak salah kan? aku lagi nggak buka review soalnya, hehe). Untuk kuroko dan momoi, ehm, mungkin nggak ya. Habis, aku nggak rela Kuroko-kun sama Momoi. Kyaaaaaaa, muri muri muri. Dia karakter pertama di Kurobas faforitku soalnya. Gomen ne. Terakhir. Happy reading ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Aoi hanya pinjaam karakternya**

**Peringatan: kemungkinan besar akan OOC, cerita nggak jelas dan nggak sesuai genre**

**Genre: Romamce (maybe)**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

* * *

Apa mungkin sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi dalam hidupmu?

Aku masih meragukannya, tapi...

Ini kan mustahil!

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 3

**_"_****_Broken hearth kiss?"_**

Sial. Sial, sial, sial, sial. Argh! Apa yang terjadi padaku sih?

Sejak kejadian waktu itu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Dai-chan. Huwa, kenapa bisa kami tertidur bersama di atap? Aah, menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkaaaan!

Ja-jangan-jangan selama aku tidur dia melakukan sesuatu yang mesum. Ah, kenapa bisa aku tidur dengan orang yang membaca majalah dewasa di sekolah sih? Mungkin saja dia...

Lalu aku ingat, bentuk tubuhku dan model di majalah itu sangat berbeda. Yup, aku pernah tak sengaja melihatnya. Dan model di majalah itu ukurannya minimal F cup atau G cup? Masa bodoh, aku nggak ngerti masalah yang begituan. Sedang aku...

Stop. Jangan dibahas lagi. Ah, sepertinya otakku mulai rusak.

Bodohnya aku, orang itu pasti tak melakukan apa-apa, mungkin malah tak sadar aku tidur di dekatnya dan tetap tidur.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku itu menyedihkan sekali. Hah, sudahlah. Memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkanmu itu tak ada gunanya.

Tenanglah, aku sudah melewati akhir pekan dengan terus memikirkan kejadian tidak penting itu. Jadi, sekarang lupakan semua.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong lupakan, sepertinya selain kejadian tidur di atap ada yang lain. Apa ya? Sepertinya cukup penting. Atau tidak. Yah, memoriku benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan pada saat seperti ini. Sudahlah, untuk sekarang nekat bertemu mereka dulu lebih baik.

Dengan kemantapan hati kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga yang akan membawaku menuju atap sekolah. Menuju tempat orang-orang itu. Ya, aku siap. Aku siap. Lalu kenapa tangan ini tak mau berhenti gemetar. Kalau begini kan susah memutar handel pintunya. Oh, ayolah tangan.

Ceklek.

Yosh. Berhasil juga. Berha…

Eh? Ke-kenapa? Apa yang mereka...?

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Tadi itu apa?

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Kenapa mereka?

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh. Hosh.

Tarik nafas. Bernafas. Bernafaslah. Fyuh.

"Ke-na-pa? Heh.", tanpa bisa dicegah senyum yang menyedihkan terulas di wajahku.

Kenapa? Sudah jelas kan? Ah, bodohnya aku. Sudah pasti makhluk mesum yang kerjanya membaca majalah Mai-chan akan memilih cewek seperti Momoi.

Ugh, tapi tetap saja. Tak bisakah mereka mencari tempat lain yang lebih privasi untuk melakukan hal itu? Maksudku, atap sekolah memang privasi. Tapikan mereka tahu kalau aku akan selalu sembunyi di tempat itu pada hari senin, rabu, dan jumat. Atau mereka memang berencana melakukan itu di depanku? Ugh, entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuat hatiku lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Lagipula, apa masalahnya dengan itu. Kenapa rasanya salah? Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa aku…

Marah?

Kenapa harus marah? Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaan aneh karena terpaksa melihat adegan…

Sudahlah. Ini menyebalkan untuk diingat. Sudah cukup, aku tak mau ingat lagi dengan...

Pluk.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan disertai suara paling tak ingin kudengar saat ini.

"Mitsuketa."

Sial.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

**_Beberapa menit sebelum kau datang ke atap_**

**Aomine POV**

"Dai-chan.", hari ini suara Satsuki terdengar berbeda, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu. Paling-paling juga masalah _itu_.

"Hoam, ada apa Satsuki. Kalau ini tentang latihan, lupakan saja.", kataku dengan nada malas, pandanganku masih terfokus ke foto Mai-chan. Woah, Mai-chan memang paling sexy dengan bikini hitam.

"Bukan yang itu kok. Ano ne, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun.", curhat Satsuki.

Benar kan, pasti masalah tentang itu. Hoam, ini akan lama.

"Nani? Kau ingin bilang kau akhirnya nembak gitu.", tanyaku dengan tatapan yang tetap terfokus pada foto Mai-chan. Meskipun foto itu sedikit berubah menjadi berambut pink panjang dan wajah Satsuki menggantikan wajah Mai-chan. Cih.

"Benar."

Satu kata dari Satsuki berhasil membuatku bangun dan menaruh perhatian penuh padanya. Apa yang kulihat saat ini sungguh mengagetkan. Satsuki yang itu. Satsuki yang itu, tersenyum dengan tatapan mellow dan airmata berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Oi, Satsuki."

Cengiran yang dipaksakan terpampang di wajahnya. Air mata masih mengalir saat dia berkata, "Apa-apaan sih Dai-chan. Aku sedang patah hati loh. Panggil yang benar, yang manis ya."

Cih, aku sangat hebat dalam basket. Aku yakin tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam basket. Yakin banget malah. Tapi kalau cewek yang nangis, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau Satsuki nangis, aku harus apa? Argh, sial. Tak ada cara lain, tepatnya tak terpikirkan cara lain.

Dengan cepat, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Jarak bibir kami semakin hilang dan akhirnya bertemu dalam ciuman lembut yang cukup lama. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Satsuki membeku. Tapi dia tetap diam. Tetap membiarkan bibir kami bersentuhan dalam waktu yang lama.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kutarik wajahku menjauh. Yang ada di depanku adalah muka semerah tomat yang imut sekali.

"Ne, Dai-chan. Jangan lakukan hal ini pada cewek lainnya ya.", kata Satsuki pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Hah?"

"Habis, kau pernah berpikir nggak sih? Mana ada cewek yang mau dicium tanpa alasan. Dan itu tadi ciuman pertamaku bodoh. Aomine no baka. Aku sudah menyiapkan ciuman pertamaku untuk Tetsu-kun, tapi sekarang. Mou, kembalikan firsth kissku. Dai-chan aho. Jangan mencium cewek yang tak kau sukai.", teriak Satsuki sambil memukuliku.

"Itte. Itte Satsuki!", protesku. Dan ini nggak main-main. Emang sih, Satsuki itu cewek feminim dan sebagainya. Tapi tetap aja, tenaganya itu loh. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Tetsu sesak nafas setiap dipeluk Satsuki. Selama ini kupikir enak-enak saja dipeluk cewek G cup.

Hm, Tetsu, ya? Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Selama ini Tetsu memang tak pernah merespon Satsuki secara positif. Satsuki juga terlalu bodoh untuk sadar kalau Tetsu hanya menjaga perasaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia yang bisa sedekat ini dengan kami berdua. Ah, salah. Kiseki no sedai juga, tapi itu karena mereka semua aneh-aneh. Bocah menyebalkan yang dulu juga. Oh, benar juga. Cewek yang belakangan ini datang ke atap juga.

"Aah, pasti Dai-chan sedang memikirkan gadis itu juga ya?", celetuk Satsuki tiba-tiba. Untungnya pukulan tak berperikemanusiaan darinya sudah berhenti. Tunggu, darimana dia tahu?

"Sok tahu."

"Dai-chan, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu kau kepikiran juga kan, kenapa dia belum datang-datang. Sejak tadi kau melihat ke arah pintu terus. Matamu tak bisa membohongiku tahu. ", jelas Satsuki panjang lebar. Cih, aku paling benci saat dia sok tahu dan benar begini (ini namanya insting wanita, by Satsuki). Nggak imut lagi kan.

Tapi benar juga, kenapa dia belum datang-datang ya. Apa ini bukan hari kegiatan klubnya, karena itu dia tidak ke atap? Atau dia ada urusan lain dan tidak ke atap? Mungkin juga dia tidak akan ke atap lagi?

Eh? Kenapa pilihan terakhir itu rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa dia tak akan ke atap lagi ya? Ha~ padahal kan aku mau curhat yang banyak. Jarang-jarang kan ada gadis yang tidak naksir Dai-chan dan langsung menerima fakta kalau ganguro satu ini hanya teman kecilku.", kata Satsuki seperti membaca isi kepalaku saja. Tapi apa-apaan dengan ganguro itu.

"Oi!", teriakku dan aku yakin siku-siku kesal besar sudah muncul di kepalaku. Eh, tunggu. "Memangnya aku seterkenal itu ya?", tanyaku dengan cengiran yang kurasa sudah muncul di wajahku.

Satsuki facepalm. Lalu dia berubah menjadi darkSatsuki dengan tanduk iblis imajiner keluar di kepalanya.

"Dai-chan kau itu idiot atau apa. Aku tahu kau itu Ahomine, tapi nggak segininya juga kali. Selama ini kemana aja. Dan apa-apaan wajah sok gantengmu itu. Semua cewek pasti kabur begitu tahu seberapa mesum dan joroknya kau! Dasar! Ahomine no baka!"

Saat Satsuki seperti ini, aku sangat berharap dia datang dan mengontrol Satsuki. Cepatlah kembali!

"Ahomine kembali kemari! Jangan lari!"

**つづく**

* * *

Yup, sudah dilanjut. Untuk masalah genre, aku nggak begitu ngerti jadi ya amannya aku ambil romance. Meskipun romancenya nggak kerasa juga hehehehe. Mungkin Lheysha bisa bantu kasih pengertiannya. Atau ada reader yang berbaik hati, please-please. Penggambaran OCnya nggak jelas juga ya? Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih jelas. Atau makin buram. yah berharap pencerahan datang saja hehehe. Dan untuk Mey-chan maaf salah tulis nama. Sumimasendeshita. Untuk pertanyaannya apa sudah terjawab di chap ini? Kalau belum sabar menanti di chap selanjutnya ya...

Terimakasih untuk reader yang udah review (maaf di chapter kemarin nggak di sebut tapi terimakasih reviewnya) dan silent reader yang mau baca fic gaje ini.

Akhir kata **happy reading minna**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Aoi hanya pinjaam karakternya**

**Peringatan: kemungkinan besar akan OOC, bahasa campur aduk, cerita nggak jelas**

**dan nggak sesuai genre ****plus terlalu banyak OC dan adegan nggak penting**

**Genre: Romamce (maybe)**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

**Alur maju-mundur : untuk _masa lalu _danmasa kini**

* * *

_Hari rabu di minggu yang sama, dengan perasaan campur aduk aku menaiki tangga menuju atap. Perasaan antara excited and worry, well, more or less something like that. Kekawatiran itu menghilang takala gadis berambut pink bertemu pandang denganku dan berteriak,_

_"__Oh hai, kita ketemu lagi. Hora, Dai-chan. Kau tidak malu ketahuan membolos dua kali oleh gadis yang sama."_

_Dan rasa penasaranku kembali terusik dengan adanya cowok tan yang lagi-lagi membaca majalah dewasa tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri._

_"__Tidak.", jawab cowok itu enteng, tentunya masih setia melihat majalah mesum dengan wajah malas. __Tapi kalau diperhatikan, seringai mesum muncul secara intens dari wajahnya. Hah, apa laki-laki ini memang semesum itu? "Lagipula kalau dia ada di atap bukannya dia juga membolos dari sesuatu ya. Dan lagi, kenapa kau ada di sini Satsuki? Kau juga bolos dari kegiatan klub kan?"_

_Satu hal yang terpikir olehku saat melihat mereka berdua. Pasangan baru yang doyan berantem._

_"__Aku tidak bolos. Dan aku ada di sini untuk membujukmu. Ayolah Dai-chan, aku kan tak mungkin kembali ke klub sendirian. Aku kan sudah bilang akan membawamu.", balas gadis itu. Nada dalam suaranya terdengar merajuk ditegaskan dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan bibir yang mengerucut._

_Saat melihatnya aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau sebagai manusia, terlebih sebagai sesama wanita, gadis di depanku ini bisa jadi seimut ini. Rasanya seperti melihat kehidupan di dunia yang berbeda. Saat berpikir seperti inilah gadis itu menengok cepat ke arahku, lalu tersenyum manis._

_Ugh, bahkan sebuah senyuman saja bisa seberbeda ini bila dilakukan gadis imut. Kalau aku tersenyum begitu pasti Taiga akan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap bodoh ke arahku lalu berkata "Ada apa dengan senyum bodoh itu? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya?". Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu, karena aku pernah mempraktekkannya._

_Dari kejauhan gadis tadi berteriak membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata, "Ano, kita sudah bertemu dua kali dalam situasi seperti ini ya. __Tapi, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku…"_

_Belum selesai cewek itu memperkenalkan diri, si cowok sudah memotong dengan berkata, "Oi Satsuki, kalau sudah selesai cepatlah pergi. __Kau mengganggu waktu tenangku dengan Mai-chan."_

_"__Uh, Dai-chan berisik. Jangan mengganggu waktu mengobrol antar wanita mengerti?"_

_"__Ah ya, itu dia. Kalian wanita memang berisik."_

_Benar. Aku menyetujui apa yang kau katakan. Menghadapi Alex dan Mai lebih sulit daripada menghadapi Taiga dan Tatsu. Meski kadang Taiga bisa lebih berisik dibanding dengan Alex._

_"__Itulah yang membuat Dai-chan bodoh. Bersosialisasi itu penting. Mengumpulkan informasi penting dari berbagai sumber itu penting. Kau tak bisa menganalisis bila tak ada semua itu."_

_Semakin didengar semakin membingungkan saja pembicaraan mereka. __Yah, kadang pertengkaran pasangan kan hanya mereka sendiri yang paham dunianya._

_"__E~h, baguslah. Bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang?"_

_"__Humf, Dai-chan baka.", gadis berambut pink itu meninggalkan pemuda tan yang masih focus pada majalah Rate 20+ dengan wajah masam. Dia tidak pergi dari atap, tetapi datang bergabung denganku di pojokan atap yang lain._

_"__Ne, gomen untuk ketidaknyamanan yang ada."_

_Aku menatap wajah di hadapanku dengan sedikit ling-lung. __Perubahan ekspresi yang mengerikan baru saja terjadi di depan mataku._

_Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali akhirnya aku bisa berkata, "Wow, hebat sekali. Ah, bukan. Maksudku, tidak apa-apa sebagai pasangan pasti satu dua kali kalian akan bertengkar kan?"_

_Sepertinya apa yang kukatakan salah, karena ekspresi horor hadir di wajah lawan bicaraku._

_"__Jangan lagi. Apa aku dan Dai-chan sebegitu terlihatnya seperti pasangan kekasih?! Kyaaaaa, aku tidak mau! Huwa, aku maunya jadi kekasih Tetsu-kun, bukan cowok jorok macam Dai-chan!"_

_Setelah marah, bingung, tersinggung, sekarang menangis. Tangisan bohongan sih. Sepertinya cewek SMA memang masih dalam masa labil. Ah, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menghentikan tangisannya (meski bohongan sih), begini-begini aku tak tahan jika melihat cewek nangis. Ha~, ini sedikit banyak akan melelahkan._

_"__Jangan menangis. Cewek itu paling cantik saat tersenyum loh.", untuk menegaskan perkataanku aku juga tersenyum semanis yang bisa kulakukan saat mengatakannya._

_Mata beriris pink itu tampak melebar. Ekspresi terkejut hadir diwajah yang sedetik lalu menangis tersedu. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ya?_

_"__Satsuki?"_

_"__Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?", lagi. Gadis di depanku ini terbelalak kaget._

_"__Habis cowok hitam di sana itu, yang kau panggil Dai-chan, memanggilmu dengan Satsuki. Jadi begitulah. Atau itu nama kecilmu? Kalau memang begitu aku akan memanggil dengan nama margamu saja ya, siapa namamu?", karena gugup kata-kata yang keluar sangat tidak beraturan dan nggak nyambung. Mungkin._

_"__Santai aja kali, kau boleh panggil aku Satsuki dan cowok hitamdekilmesumplusjorok di nun jauh di sana itu kau boleh panggil Dai-chan.", dengan wajah senyum bersinar berseri-seri Satsuki menunjuk Dai-chan yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah termesum yang pernah kulihat._

_Pas sekali waktunya._

_Tepat saat itu kusadari mata Dai-chan terarah ke sini sebentar, alias curi-curi pandang. Dengan kata lain dia nyoba nguping, yang sayang sekali tidak mungkin dengan pendengaran minim dan jarak kami dengannya yang lumayan jauh. __Terbukti detik berikutnya dia korek-korek telinga dengan telunjuk. Satsuki benar. Cowok ini jorok._

_Saat kualihkan mataku kembali ke Satsuki, gadis itu sedang merajuk. Eh? Apa yang salah?_

_"__Ehm, kau kenapa Satsuki?"_

_"__Nama.", kata Satsuki datar._

_Dia marah kupanggil namanya?_

_"__Kau bilang tadi tak apa panggil Satsuki."_

_"__Maksudku namamu. __Dari tadi aku tanya siapa namamu. Lihat apa sih?"_

_Ooh, hehehe ternyata itu toh. Enakan kasih nama depan atau nama kecil ya? Tapi kan dia aja dipanggil nama kecil langsung. Oke._

_"__Bukan apa-apa kok. __Ehm, eto, namaku [name] salam kenal Satsuki."_

_"__Hm, salam kenal [name]"_

_Sejak saat itulah aku masuk dalam lingkar persahabatan mereka. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka sebenarnya._

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Persahabatan

Cinta

Persaudaraan

Ikatan yang menghubungkan manusia

Sayangnya, aku masih tak paham itu semua

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 4

**_"_****_friendship"_**

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak aku memergoki, err mungkin bisa dikatakan tak sengaja melihat adegan itu antara Satsuki dan Dai-chan.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Huwa, cukup cukup. Aku tak tahan lagi. Tiap mengingatnya wajahku jadi panas seketika dan rasanya pandanganku sedikit buram jadinya. Ugh, hidungku juga sedikit mampet sepertinya.

Sebagai teman apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Selama ini aku tak pernah mengalami hal serumit melihat dua orang ciuman secara tak sengaja dan berakhir dengan aku melarikan diri. Tidak sama sekali. Ini rumit. Membingungkan. Ini, diluar kesanggupan otakku.

"Tok tok tok. Hallo, ini Mai, apa wakil ketua ada di rumah?"

Sekali lagi dalam hidupku, suara yang mengembalikanku dari alam berfikir adalah sang ketua kita yang terhormat. Menjengkelkan. Bukan Mai nya, mungkin sedikit, ini lebih ke alasan dia memanggilku.

"Ketua, dari tadi aku ada di sini dan ini bukan di rumah atau ruang tertutup apapun. Ini di kantin sekolah, jangan berlebihan lah.", kataku datar mengingat kami sedang mengantri di kantin sekolah dan aku bukan tipe yang suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Sayangnya salah satu dari orang yang ada dalam rombonganku ke kantin ini adalah orang yang paling suka diperhatikan. Lihat saja, pose-pose imut yang sudah mulai dikeluarkannya sejak tadi. Tak heran dia salah satu dari idol sekolah.

"Mou, kau itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi, bukan, dari minggu lalu melamun terus. Ada masalah?"

Iya, ada. Banyak malah. Pertama, masalah tak terpecahkan otakku. Kedua, hubungan keluargaku yang tak menunjukan perkembangan positif. Tiga, uang saku bulananku terancam habis dengan mentraktir 8 magkuk ramen jumbo yang dijual khusus hari senin dengan harga khusus juga. ¥ 990 per mangkuk. Benar-benar cara pemerasan yang bagus.

Oh, itu mengingatkanku.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang traktir? Bukannya hampir semua anggota tertangkap? Bukankah ini sedikit tidak adil?"

"Ck ck ck, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan siapa yang akan kupilih untuk mentraktir bila tertangkap. Kalau kau yang harus mentraktir artinya ini salahmu tidak sembunyi secara serius sayang. Sudahlah ayo cepat jalan, antriannya sudah maju."

Hah, aku tak akan bisa menang darinya.

Setelah semua anggota mendapatkan makanannya sekarang saatnya mencari meja kosong, yang sayangnya tidak ada satupun saat ini. Tidak biasanya kantin sepenuh ini.

Ah, ada satu gerombolan yang sudah mau pergi. Cepat ke sana dan klaim tempat dulu. Dengan pemikiran itu kakiku melangkah cepat dan. Yep. Tepat waktu.

"Minna.", dengan lambaian kecil kuberi isyarat pada semuanya untuk mendekat.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama semua anak sudah duduk dalam satu meja. Lalu dimulailah apa yang rutin dilakukan klub kami yaitu berdiskusi tentang segala hal. Mulai dari yang penting seperti kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukan berikutnya, anggaran yang mulai menipis, hingga hal kurang/tidak penting seperti kue hasil praktek akan diberikan pada siapa, cewek dan cowok terpopuler saat ini, dan yang paling parah menebak bokser warna apa yang dipakai seorang Kise Ryota. Untuk yang terakhir itu khusus Mai, dia punya obsesi tersendiri pada model yang katanya terkenal itu.

"Ne, ne, apa kau perhatikan tadi siapa yang duduk di sini?", kita sebut anak ini Ichigou

"Tidak. Sulit sekali melihat yang lain saat Sakurai-kun melintas di depan mata. Jadi, siapa?", dan anak ini Nigou

"Itu dia. Yang tadi duduk di sini itu klub basket.", Ichigou bercerita seakan hal ini adalah berita besar yang harus disebar luaskan.

"I-itu artinya. SAKURAI-KUN TADI DUDUK DI SINI? KYAAAAAAAAAAA!", Nigou yang notabene adalah fans merangkap stalker Sakurai sudah berteriak-teriak senang mengusap kursi yang diduduknya.

"Bukan-bukan, aku yakin sekali tadi dia duduk di tempat wakil ketua.", informasi dari Ichigou menghancurkan kayalan indah Nigou.

"Eh, masa? Wakil ketua, ayo tukar tempat duduk.", dengan cepat dia berteriak padaku yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku malas berputar jauh ke tempatmu.", dan aku sudah pewe di sini.

"Ah, ayolah wakil ketua. Kau tahu kan sebesar apa aku ngefans padanya.", pinta Nigou dengan pupy eyes yang tidak begitu berhasil sebenarnya.

"Ck, baiklah. Silakan duduk nona stalker.", sayangnya berdebat terlalu panjang itu menyebalkan.

Tanpa merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku Nigou langsung duduk di tempatku begitu aku berdiri. Lalu senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Sakurai duduk di tempatnya. Hah.

"Tapi tadi aku tak melihat Aomine-kun. Apa dia tidak ikut ya?", tak jauh dari tempatku duduk anak-anak lain juga membicarakan sesuatu.

"Benar juga, aku juga tak lihat Momoi-san. Mungkin mereka berdua tidak datang.", untuk anak ini kita sebut Sangou.

"Pastinya. Momoi-san pasti sedang mencari Aomine-kun. Mereka kan pasangan yang serasi.", dan yang ini Yongou

"Kau benar. Begitu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, aku tahu cintaku akan ditolak.", anak yang ini kita sebut Gougou

"Tanpa ada Momoi-san pun kau pasti akan ditolak Aomine-kun", yang terakhir Rokugou.

"Apa?", balas Gougou tak senang

"Hei, Aomine dan Momoi itu siapa?", mendengar semua obrolan ini membuatku penasaran juga dengan Aomine dan Momoi itu. Dan lagi nama mereka rasanya familiar. Mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

"Oh, Aomine-kun itu ace klub basket kita. Momoi-san itu manager klub basket, dia hebat sekali. Dan mereka itu pasangan yang serasi sekali. Benar-benar bikin iri.", jawab Yongou antusias.

Basket? Ah, nama mereka mirip sekali teman mainku dulu.

"Hei, mereka itu CUMA teman sejak kecil. Orang-orang saja yang bilang mereka pacaran.", sanggah Mai santai dengan sesekali memakan ramen di depannya.

"Tapi kan toh semua orang juga sudah menganggap mereka pacaran.", Yongou tak seperti biasanya membantah Mai. Well, selama ini tak ada yang berani pada Mai, entah kenapa.

"Justru karena orang-orang seperti kalian itu mereka nggak benar-benar bisa pacaran. Orang punya kecenderungan untuk berontak, dijodohin begitu apa ya nggak risih.", balas Mai lagi masih dengan sesekali makan ramennya.

Mendengar kedua orang ini, kami sisa anggota hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka adu mulut. Yah, kalau aku sih masih cukup jalan otaknya sehingga disaat mereka adu mulut akupun ikut makan ramen mahal yang kubeli dengan nyaris seluruh uang bulananku.

"Tidak ada yang dijodohin. Mereka itu sangat serasi jadi kami mendukung. Catat. MENDUKUNG.", balas Yongou tak mau kalah.

"Apa mendukung itu dengan melarang siapapun pergi ke atap ketika mereka berdua di sana?", sekali lagi Mai mengatakannya dengan gaya yang santai banget.

"Bukan begitu…"

"Atap?", potongku. Bukan bermaksud memotong dengan tidak sopan, tapi ini cukup penting untuk dilewatkan.

"Iya, dari kabar yang kudengar mereka memang ada di atap hampir setiap hari. Karena itulah saat main petak umpet kita tidak mencari ke atap. Lagian apa kau tak tahu kalau separuh lebih anggota kita ini merupakan AoMomo protector fans club. Orang yang mengharuskan mereka pacaran di saat orang lain santai-santai aja dengan hubungan mereka.", jelas Mai panjang lebar.

"Bukan mengharuskan juga kali.", kata Yongou yang kuabaikan.

"AoMomo?", yang ini juga mencurigakan. Makin mirip teman mainku. Dan entah kenapa makin mirip dua orang di atap itu.

"Iya, seperti warna rambut mereka berdua. Masa nggak tahu sih. Aomine Daiki ace klub basket dan Momoi Satsuki manager klub basket. Nggak pernah denger?"

"Sama sekali."

Masaka?

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

_Hari jumat di minggu yang sama, kembali aku bersembunyi di atap. Seperti sebelumnya, Dai-chan sudah ada di sana. Yang berbeda adalah majalah porno yang baru kutahu kemarin sebagai kumpulan foto Horikata Mai (atau Dai-chan lebih suka memanggilnya Mai-chan), menutupi wajahnya dan sepertinya dia tidur. Selain itu aku tak menemukan Satsuki dimanapun._

_Karena penasaran itulah aku berani mendekatinya dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan kuangkat majalah porno dari wajahnya. Ini sedikit mengejutkan. Bagaimana wajah mesum parah seperti kemarin bisa berubah begitu polos dan defenseless seperti sekarang. Dia, cukup tampan juga._

_Aku melupakan tujuan awalku mendekati cowok hitam ini. Sebagai gantinya aku malah memandangi wajah tidurnya lumayan lama. Seperti sebuah mantra pengikat untuk mata ini agar tak beranjak dari wajah yang jarang kulihat sampai sekarang._

_Berhenti bodoh._

_Dengan satu pemikiran itu akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari pesona atau mungkin bencana ketertarikan pada wajah tidur seorang cowok. Kacau. Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu saja._

_Kukeluarkan handphone dari saku, memasang earphone lalu memilih lagu yang ada. Begitu lagu berputar rasanya rileks sekali, pikiran aneh tergantikan dengan lirik lagu yang kugumamkan dan sesekali kunyanyikan._

_Hari ini langitnya cerah._

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Satsuki itu Momoi Satsuki. Rambut pink dan teman sejak kecil Dai-chan. Manager sebuah klub, mungkin klub basket.

Dai-chan itu Aomine Daiki. Rambut biru teman sejak kecil Satsuki. Ace klub basket mungkin bermain basket dari kecil juga.

Argh, kenapa kemungkinan itu yang muncul. Kenapa jadi mungkin sekali kalau mereka itu Momo dan Aomine si bocah tegil yang dulu itu sih.

Kenapa aku tak sadar dari awal-awal juga. Argh!

Dak.

Dak.

Dak.

Dak.

Huff, sakit juga ternyata membenturkan kening ke pintu kamar mandi. Kuharap tidak memar dan benjol saja.

Samar-samar kudengar suara bisik-bisik di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hei kau dengar suara benturan tadi?"

"Iya iya. Apa mungkin itu hantu yang itu. Hanako."

"Kyaaaaa."

Lalu suara gaduh orang lari terdengar.

Jadi sekarang aku hantunya?

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

_Hari senin minggu berikutnya, aku mendapat penjelasan kenapa Satsuki tak ada di atap kemarin._

_"__Jadi, aku itu manager klub… karena kemarin waktuku piket jadi aku tak kesini. Tapi sebelumnya… dan menyebalkannya Dai-chan tidur. Dia tidur coba, nyebelin kan dicuekin…"_

_Aku mendengarnya dengan segenap kekuatanku. Mataku rasanya sudah berat sekali. Dikelas saja tadi aku sudah kena marah guru sejarah dan guru bahasa inggris. Ini semua salah Tatsu. Kenapa mailnya malam sekali, apa dia lupa perbedaan waktu amerika-jepang ya. Ah gawat aku tak kuat._

_"__Tidur! Ya ampun, dari tadi aku cerita dia tidur. Dai-chan."_

_"__Sudahlah Satsuki, mungkin dia lelah. Kau tak lihat bagaimana dia datang tadi."_

_"__Iya juga sih. Ah, wajah tidurnya manis sekali. __Iya kan Dai-chan?"_

_"__Yah, tidak jelek."_

_"__Mou, Dai-chan."_

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Sraaz.

Anak jaman sekarang memang tidak sopan. Hah, gara-gara aku sekarang tidak ada orang di toilet. Sudahlah, menjelaskan akan lebih merepotkan.

Dengan perkembangan baru seperti ini membuat lebih sulit bicara dengan dua orang itu. Ah apa yang harus kulakukan. Otakku rasanya sudah mau meledak.

Duk.

"Maaf", ah kenapa di saat seperti ini malah menabrak orang. Focus, focus jalan sampai kelas dulu.

"Kamu."

Eh? Suara ini? Haha, kebetulan seperti ini tidak mungkin kan.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

_Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada hari senin (tertidur), hari rabu ini aku ragu lagi untuk bertemu mereka berdua._

_Dengan malas kubuka pintu perlahan. Sambutan yang kudapat sangat berbeda dengan bayangan._

_"__Hai"_

_"__Yo"_

_Yep, dua orang itu langsung memanggil begitu melihatku. Seperti mereka memang menungguku._

_"__Ada apa?", tanya Satsuki kawatir._

_Sepertinya aku mematung cukup lama. Kukira mereka akan marah karena aku tidur seenaknya dan tidak mendengarkan, tapi kurasa aku salah. Gawat, senyum ini tak bisa ditahan lagi._

_"__Tak ada apa-apa. Hei, tumben Dai-chan tanpa Mai-chan.", kataku begitu sadar majalah yang satu itu tak ada di manapun._

_"__Tidak setiap hari juga aku membacanya. Kau pikir aku anak macam apa.", protes Dai-chan._

_"__Tadi disita guru. Ingatkan, inspeksi mendadak di istirahat tadi siang?", jelas Satsuki yang dibalas "Oi" oleh Dai-chan._

_"__Baguslah kalau disita. Membaca itu tiap hari hanya akan memperburuk otak mesummu.", tambahku._

_"__Mana mungkin Mai-chan memperburuk otak. Yang ada itu merefresh pikiran."_

_"__Ya, pikiran kotor."_

_"__Dai-chan baka."_

_"__Apa-apaan kau dan Satsuki. Cih, memang perempuan tak pernah lihat yang seperti itu?"_

_"__Untuk apa aku melihat perempuan berbikini?"_

_"__Dai-chan kadang memang tidak berpikir"_

_"__Kalian berdua… tentu saja yang kumaksud itu laki-laki berbaju renang. Atau jangan-jangan kalian malah melihat cowok telan…"_

_Buak._

_Sebelum Dai-chan berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Satsuki sudah menendang wajahnya. Pasti sakit._

_"__Satsuki teme"_

_"__Dai-chan mesum, jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku melihat yang begituan. Ah, tapi kalau itu Tetsu-kun aku tak bisa apa-apa. Tetsu-kun dalam baju renang pasti keren sekali, kyaaaa."_

_Sementara Satsuki berfansgirlan, otakku berputar-putar._

_"__Tetsu-kun?"_

_"__Ah, Tetsu-kun itu pacarku."_

_"__Bukan bodoh. Tetsu itu teman kami."_

_"__Belum resmi sih, kami berdua belum ada yang berani nembak. Tapi sebenarnya kalau Tetsu-kun berani nembak pasti jadi. Aku tak tahu pasti perasaan Tetsu-kun juga, tapi kuharap..."_

_"__Kau sangat suka Tetsu-kun ya Satsuki?"_

_Dengan wajah merah dan senyum lebar Satsuki mengangguk "Hm"_

_Sekali lagi, sebagai sesama perempuan aku harus mengakui, seorang Satsuki bisa terlihat sangat manis, sedang aku tidak. Dan disadari atau tidak Dai-chan bungkam seribu bahasa._

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Dai-chan?", tanyaku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", sudah jelas. Ini Dai-chan. Tak ada cowok lain yang lebih bodoh untuk bertanya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan juga sekolah di sini."

Dia sepertinya baru ingat. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya.

"Habis aku tak pernah melihatmu. Oh ya, kenapa belakangan tidak ke atap lagi?", sepertinya dia berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan bodohnya tadi dengan mengalihkan topik.

"Eh? Oh itu, yah minggu kemarin aku tertangkap sebelum ke atap. Dan karena aku sudah tertangkap kemarin kami rapat agenda berikutnya.", aku tidak bohong kan? Hanya tak memberitahukan seluruh cerita lengkap.

"Bagaimana bisa tertangkap?", tanya Dai-chan dengan wajah yang benar-benar terkejut. Memangnya semengagetkan itu ya aku tertangkap?

"Sebelumnya aku beli makanan dulu. Jadi ya, haha.", ini juga tidak bohong. Sebelum ke atap aku memang mampir beli N&amp;M, itu terjadi karena aku bingung mau ke atap atau tidak.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?"

"Aku tak mau disebut seperti itu oleh orang sepertimu."

"Teme"

"Apa?"

Dai-chan diam sebentar sebelum berkata lagi, "Mainlah ke atap sekali-kali. Satsuki bilang dia merindukanmu."

Jadi aku masih dirindukan. Apa reaksi mereka ya bila tahu alasan aku tak pernah ke atap lagi yang sebenarnya?

"Jadi hanya Satsuki"

Untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul ini aku mencoba bercanda. Candaan yang bodoh. Cowok bodoh ini juga pasti menjawab dengan jujur tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.

"Aku juga", jawabnya cepat. Dengan wajah serius kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Dai-chan.

"Aku tak akan senang hanya karena kau berkata seperti itu."

Bohong. Sekarang saja wajahku sudah sedikit memerah karena senang. Kalau tidak ditahan sekuat tenaga senyum lebar pasti sudah muncul di wajahku. Aku senang sekali.

"Siapa bilang aku berkata begitu biar kau senang. Dasar."

Cowok ini memang tak bisa berkata manis ya. Tapi biarlah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang Dai-chan bicara manis. Satsuki pasti juga berpikir demikian.

Satsuki.

Memikirkan mereka berdua membuat moodku jelek lagi. Tak mau menunjukan perubahan moodku, kutundukan wajahku. Hal yang kusesali kulakukan karena detik berikutnya kurasakan kehangatan yang kutahu berasal dari Dai-chan. Hal itu menyebabkan pertahaananku sedikit longgar dan setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari tempatnya.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

_Untuk pertama kalinya Dai-chan dan aku bertengkar karena hal kecil._

_Seperti biasa, pada hari jumat Satsuki pasti berada di klubnya. Karena itulah jumat ini pun aku dan Dai-chan berada di atap sendirian. Seperti biasa juga Dai-chan hanya berbaring malas sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan._

_Sudah sejam lebih keadaan kembali hening seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu Dai-chan di atap. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, padahal bila dihitung-hitung baru 2 minggu sejak pertemuan itu. Suasana damai itu dirusak oleh suara yang cukup mengganggu._

_"__Gruyuk"_

_Suara ini. Sepertinya milik Dai-chan._

_"__Lapar?", tanyaku pada Dai-chan yang berbaring di sampingku._

_"__Tidak", jawabnya masih dengan mata tertuju ke majalah._

_"__Gruyuk"_

_Suara perut Dai-chan kembali terdengar._

_"__Punya makanan?", tanyanya. Kali ini matanya sudah beralih dari majalah dan terarah kepadaku._

_"__Tidak"_

_"__Gruyuk"_

_Mendengar suara keroncongan yang makin keras aku teringat pada permen di sakuku._

_"__Tapi aku ada permen N&amp;M"_

_"__Mana kenyang makan permen doang. Apa kau tak punya Packy atau maiobu?"_

_"__Sudah kubilang, aku tak bawa makanan"_

_"__Benar juga, mana ada anak SMA yang masih bawa-bawa jajan ke mana-mana. Ah, tapi kalau Murasakibara pasti bawa."_

_"__Mura-siapa? Temanmu?"_

_"__Yah, dulu kami satu klub. __Hoi, turun dan belilah makanan, sekalian jus ya."_

_"__Tidak mau dan tidak bisa"_

_"__Hah?"_

_"__Alasanku ada di atap itu untuk sembunyi. Kalau aku bisa turun dan membeli makanan dengan santai, aku tak akan ada di sini. Kau sajalah yang turun. Tiap hari hanya berjemur dan membaca majalah begituan apa tak bosan"_

_"__Aku tak akan bosan melihat Mai-chan ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu kali. Body sehot ini terlalu bagus untuk disia-siakan. Cewek sepertimu mana mengerti. Ukuran kalian terlalu jauh"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku padanya._

_Bletak._

_"__Itte. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Masih dengan tinju yang mengepal di udara aku berkata, "Mengurangi virus bodoh dari kepalamu". Lalu sekali lagi kupukul kepalanya, "Dan juga pikiran mesum dari otakmu."_

_Bletak._

_Itte. Ano, teme._

_"__Ups, tanganku gatal untuk memukul cewek nggak sopan yang kurang ajar"_

_Bletak._

_"__Nggak sopan dan kurang ajar itu sama saja bodoh. Kepalamu itu isinya apa sih?"_

_Bletak._

_"__Setidaknya kepalaku ada otaknya. Kepalamu itu kosong ya? Kupukul tak berbunyi."_

_Bletak._

_"__Cowok apaan yang berani memukul cewek."_

_Bletak._

_"__Memangnya kau perempuan?"_

_Bletak._

_Bletak._

_Bletak._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah pukulan yang entah keberapa puluh kami berdua terkapar meratapi nasib kepala yang malang. Juga tangan yang kram karena terlalu banyak memukul. Lalu._

_"__GRUYUK!"_

_Perutku dan Dai-chan berbunyi bersamaan. Aaah, sial. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Meski akan makin mencurigakan aku memaksakan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan._

_"__Oi, kau bilang kau punya permen.", tiba-tiba suara Dai-chan sudah terdengar dekat._

_Saat kubuka tanganku wajah Dai-chan sudah berjarak kurang dari 20cm dengan wajahku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berguling menjauh._

_"__Ya, ada. Tapi tadi katanya nggak akan kenyang."_

_"__Satidaknya untuk mengganjal. Lagipula sebentarlagi aku pulang. Kau juga kan, permainan petak umpetnya selesai sebentar lagi?"_

_Reflek mataku tertuju pada jam tanganku. Hm, 10 menit lagi sebelum waktu habis. Baiklah, berbagi bukan hal yang buruk juga. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpanya untuk cemilan di rumah. __Sudah lama tidak makan permen, huhuhuhu._

_"__Ini"_

_"__Sankyu"_

_"__You're wellcome"_

_Mendengarku menggunakan bahasa inggris entah kenapa dia mengernyitkan dahi._

_"__Ada yang salah?"_

_"__Tidak.", jawabnya cepat lalu menambahkan "Hanya, tak kusangka orang macam kau bisa terdengar fasih."_

_"__Loh, aku belum pernah bilang ya kalau dari umur 10 tahun sampai kelas 3 SMP kemarin aku tinggal di amerika?"_

_Hening selama 2 menit._

_Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. Loadingnya lama sekali._

_30 detik kemudian._

_"__APA?! Jangan bohong, teme."_

_"__Apa untungnya aku menipumu? Hah, apa semua cowok memang begini? Kebodohanmu itu mirip seseorang."_

_"__Jangan ngarang ya. Wajahmu itu terlihat lebih bodoh dariku."_

_"__Jangan asal tuduh, dan jangan kelompokan aku dengan aho macam kau. Huh, sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Sekarang pasti yang lain sedang frustasi tak menemukanku lagi. Ah ya ini.", kulempar sebungkus permen N&amp;M lagi. "Untuk ganjal perut. Jangan pingsan di jalan ya."_

_"__Teme! Kau kira aku siapa?" Jeda beberapa setik sebelum menambahkan "Sankyu na."_

_"__You're welcome.", kataku dengan seringai jail muncul perlahan. Aku tahu, pasti Dai-chan memasang wajah kesal saat ini. Aku tahu, meski tak melihatnya aku bisa merasakan aura-aura aneh dari tempat Dai-chan berada. __Hihihi. Mengerjai Dai-chan sepertinya seru juga._

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Dengan posisi kepala diusap seperti ini, air mataku yang jatuh makin deras saja. Aku ingin menyuruhnya berhenti tapi di saat yang sama aku ingin tangan itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

Kalau air mata ini sudah berhenti aku akan menyuruhnya berhenti mengusapku. Ayolah kau kan bukan anak cengeng. Berhenti menangis.

"Dai-chan apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Terlambat.

"Dengar dulu Satsuki, dia tidak menangis. Lihat."

Bodohnya Dai-chan. Dia menengadahkan wajahku hingga berhadapan dengan Satsuki. Sialnya air mataku belum berhenti dan situasi ini jadi canggung sekali.

"Eh? Kau menangis?", dari suaranya sepertinya Dai-chan tidak percaya aku menangis.

"Hora Dai-chan, kau apakan dia. Jangan bilang kau juga menciumnya. Kan sudah kukatakan jangan mencium cewek sembarangan."

"Aku tidak menciumnya. Dan aku tak sembarangan mencium cewek."

Cukup. Aku tak ingin dengar pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Sudahlah. Ini hanya kemasukan debu. Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku masuk kelas duluan ya."

Aku bohong. Aku tak kembali ke kelas tapi masuk ke toilet. Dan seperti sebelumnya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke pintu kamar mandi.

Dak

Dak

Dak

Dak

Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan lagi.

"Kyaaaa, toilet ini memang berhantu."

Haha.

**つづく**

* * *

Yosh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Rencana awalnya tiap chapter akan diupdate 4 hari sekali tapi saat bikin chap ini entah kenapa ide awal melayang. Ini beda banget sama rencana awal. Tapi sudahlah kuharap kalian menyukainya :) Karena update lama maka chap ini aku buat panjaaaaaaaang, atau malah kepanjangen ya? Hehehehe. Dan sepertinya chapter 5 juga akan bernasib sama, molor maksudnya.

Buat yang sudah review makasih banyak. Arigato gozaimasu. Buat Mey-chan aduh gimana jelasinnya ya? Aku bingung juga haha. Baca chap ini I wish you'll understand more. Dan kita sama, pas bikin adegan itu entah kenapa aku juga broken, padahal fic bikin sendiri. hehehe. Buat syalala uye beneran dikit? Semoga chap ini bisa menggantikan yang kemarin ya. Buat kumada chiyu iya ga ada kuromomonya gomen, tapi tenang sudah di siapkan pengganti kuroko untuk momoi. Ini beneran dikit ya? Kalau chap ini kepanjangen kah? Buat pinkristal ini sudah dilanjut, dan apakah kau terkejut? Nggak ya, failed, well semoga tetap suka. Buat natnia ini sudah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya.

Dan untuk reader semua, seperti biasa

**Happy reading**. hope you'll like it. enjoy guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of Childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Aoi hanya pinjam karakternya**

**Peringatan: kemungkinan besar akan OOC, bahasa campur aduk, cerita nggak jelas ****dan nggak sesuai genre ****plus terlalu banyak OC dan adegan nggak penting, alur terlalu cepat/lambat seingga terjadi kebosanan**

**Genre: Romamce (maybe)**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

* * *

**[Los Angeles, 6 tahun lalu bulan Juni]**

Amerika. Pertama kali menginjakan kakiku di sana, aku sudah sangat membenci negara itu. Bangunan yang terasa berbeda. Orang-orang yang terlihat asing. Bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Dan sikap acuh dari orang yang ada di sampingku saat ini. Aku sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang ada di sampingku ini. Asing.

Setelah berkendara selama 2 jam dalam diam, nampak apartemen besar yang cukup mewah. Apa ini yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat tinggalku?

Tanpa bicara otou-san, atau aku harus mulai memanggilnya orang asing, berjalan kedalam apartemen. Dengan susah payah kuikuti langkah lebar yang termasuk tergesa-gesa ini. Setelah memasuki lift dan sampai di lantai 5, kembali langkah lebar itu berjalan ke suatu tempat. Setelah bersusah payah mengejar, orang itu berhenti di ruang no 509. Tak berapa lama pintu putih itu terbuka. Sepertinya sebelum aku sampai kemari pintu itu sudah diketuk terlebih dahulu.

Dari dalam tampak seorang bocah dengan rambut menutupi mata kirinya. Sepertinya anak laki-laki ini seumuran denganku, atau lebih tua?

"Mulai hari ini [name] akan menjadi adikmu. Tatsuya jaga dia baik-baik ya.", otou-san mengabaikanku dan mulai berbicara dengan bocah tadi. Dari caranya mengelus rambut anak itu dapat kurasakan kedekatan yang memuakan.

"Hm, tentu saja. Kenalkan namaku Tatsuya. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi kakakmu. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Tapi melihat senyum dan caranya mengelus rambutku pelan, aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa membencinya. Bocah ini, entah kenapa sepertinya aku akan sangan sayang padanya.

"Hm, "

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Hubungan teman sejak kecil menjadi kekasih itu sudah biasa.

Tapi, bagiku hubungan yang seperti itu sangat menyakitkan.

Karena orang yang kusukai kemungkinan besar menyukai teman sejak kecilnya.

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 5

**_"_****_be honesh"_**

Aomine Daiki. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan ace dari tim basket Toou gakuen itu? Yang notabene adalah sekolahku sekarang ini. Sayangnya aku baru sadar kalau Aomine Daiki yang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Aomine teman mainku dulu. Yang lebih parah adalah Aomine Daiki yang itu dan Dai-chan cowok tukang bolos yang kutemui di atap juga adalah orang yang sama.

Dunia itu ternyata lebih sempit dari yang kukira.

Well itu bukan masalah besar. Da-ke-do, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kurasa aku... menyukai Dai-chan.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Memalukan. Memalukan. Memalukan.

Ha.

Menyadari perasaanmu di saat kau tahu perasaan lawanmu ternyata sungguh sulit. Perasaan yang menyesakan ini, aku membencinya. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati di waktu yang sama sungguh bukan pengalaman yang ingin kualami.

Argh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Apa? Apa?

Bruk.

Itte. Cih, berguling-guling di tempat tidur bukan pilihan bagus ternyata. Punggungku.

"[name], ada tamu untukmu!", teriak ooka-san dari bawah.

Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini ya? Anggota klub pasti sedang ada di taman bermain, tadi siang mereka sudah menelepon mengabarkan pemandangan menusuk hati dari semua pasangan muda yang tak pandang lingkungan saat bermesraan. Mengatakan ketidak ikut sertaanku sebagai pertanda buruk untuk pergi. Sedangkan Mai tidak akan meninggalkan kamarnya selama liburan di cuaca yang panas ini. Kamar Mai itu dilengkapi AC, kulkas penuh dengan ice cream (sebelum liburan Mai selalu menstok kulkasnya), internet, bahkan TV beserta PS3, mana mau dia meninggalkan itu semua. Jadi siapa?

Semua itu terjawab ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat seorang cowok berambut hitam dan seorang lagi berambut ungu di sebelahnya. Di depannya ooka-san sedang bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Tidak salah lagi. Cowok itu.

"Tatsu!"

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama aku sudah berlari dan memeluk kakak laki-laki kebanggaanku ini.

"Lama tak bertemu. Kapan kau ke Jepang? Kenapa tak mail aku dulu seperti biasa? Kau curang Tatsu."

"Hey, slowdown. Kenapa terburu-buru begini?", Tatsu bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang tak berubah dan masih memberi efek yang sama. Menenangkan.

"Habisnya. Argh, whatever. Miss you so much. And, hey. How can't you be here? Ha?"

Setelah syok ditambah kejutan menyenangkan yang menutupi akal sehatku berkurang, aku baru menyadari keanehan ini. Kenapa Tatsu ada di Jepang?

"Yeah, karena itulah aku ada di sini. Sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu aku kembali ke Jepang, tepatnya ke Akita."

"Akita? Kenapa tidak di Tokyo saja?"

"Hm kalau masalah itu…"

"Ne, Murochin katamu akan mentraktir snack. Mana?"

Tiba-tiba saja cowok tinggi berambut ungu yang sejak tadi duduk diam sambil makan pocky bersuara. Eh, tapi suara ini... bukan, sebenarnya lebih ke cara bicaranya... rasanya, seperti anak kecil?

"Sabar Atsusi, setelah dari sini kita akan membeli snack. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan adikku."

Kenapa cara bicara Tatsu pada cowo besar berambut ungu ini terdengar sangat perhatian? Memangnya dia siapanya?

"Hm, oke. Tapi adik Murochin tidak mirip Murochin."

Cowok ini... bukan hanya caranya bicara, kelakuannya juga seperti anak kecil.

"Yah, kami memang bukan saudara kandung.", kata Tatsu dengan nada yang biasa. Entah kenapa suasana jadi sedikit tak enak.

"Ah, kalau snack aku ada banyak.", kataku sambil menepukan tangan seolah baru mengingatnya.

Yah, sebenarnya itu untuk persediaan selama mengurung diri dari panasnya matahari Tokyo. Tapi ada yang harus mengubah suasana aneh ini. Lalu akupun pergi ke dapur, menuju lemari penyimpanan makanan.

"Eh, ternyata Murochin dan Imoutochin mirip juga."

Haha. Ternyata benar, cowok ini, bahkan pemikirannya simpel seperti anak kecil. Manisnya.

"Terimakasih ya.", kata Tatsu padaku.

"Hm, tak apa. Oh ya, kalau kau tinggal di Akita kenapa kalian berdua ada di Tokyo? Tak mungkin hanya untuk menemuiku kan?"

Sebenarnya aku bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi, tak ada niat lain.

"Ya kau benar. Murochin ingin mengunjungi Tokyo dan jalan-jalan. Lalu tadi dia bermain streetball. Ah ada Kurochin juga di sana, ehm, tadi juga ada orang yang alisnya bercabang. Setelah itu dia mengajak ke sini. Padahal waktunya tidak banyak lagi untuk jalan-jalan."

Haha, cowok ini jujur sekali. Hah, terlalu jujur.

Hm, kalau tak salah namanya Atsusi kan? Lagipula siapa itu Kurochin?

"Eh itu artinya kau tidak berencana mengunjungiku Tatsu?", kataku saat kembali dengan segunung snack.

"Aku bertemu Taiga di streetbasketball."

"Eh?"

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

**[Los Angeles, 6 tahun lalu bulan Juni]**

"Ini Kagami Taiga. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri. Taiga ini [name], dia adikku."

Bocah yang diperkenalkan Tatsu padaku terlihat tak bersahabat. Rambutnya merah lalu menghitam di bagian bawah. Untungnya saat kuulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dia meraihnya.

Meskipun, saat bersalaman dapat kurasakan tatapan aneh dari bocah di depanku. Apa dia membenciku ya?

"Sekarang kami akan bermain basket dengan Alex. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Alex? Siapa lagi itu? Pelatih basket? Bagaimanapun orang yang bisa kupercaya di sini hanya Tatsu, jadi sudah jelas kan.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi.", dengan wajah gembira Tatsu menarik tanganku dan berlari. Di sebelahnya bocah berambut merah yang dipanggilnya Taiga berlari dengan wajah sama gembiranya dengan Tatsu. Namun saat dia melihat kebelakang, kearahku, ekspresi di wajahnya berubah. Antara marah, kesal, dan… bingung?

Sesampainya di lapangan basket kedua bocah ini celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Sepertinya yang mereka cari itu Alex.

"Ah, Alex!", seru dua bocah di depanku dengan suara lantang. Jadi mana yang namanya Alex?

"Hey, Tatsuya, Taiga."

Dari arah kerumunan seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari ke arah kami. Tanpa malu-malu wanita itu mendaratkan kecupan pada Tatsu dan Taiga. Di bibir.

What the?!

Belum sadar dari syokku wanita itu sudah berjalan ke arahku dan

Cup.

Diciumnya puncak kepalaku.

"Hey, Taiga if you want more kiss wait for your turn."

Kalau diperhatikan dengan jelas saat ini Taiga sedang menarik baju wanita di depanku. Orang yang mereka panggil Alex. Apa mungkin dia…

"Stop your bad habbit Alex. Don't scare Tatsuya's little sister like that.", seru Taiga kasar pada Alex.

"E~h, so this is your new sister Tatsuya. How cute. Hey, my name's Alex.", Alex langsung beralih padaku. Mengabaikan Taiga yang melotot padanya.

"[name]", jawabku singkat.

"Well [name] wanna play the game together?", suara Alex sudah berubah. Tak kekanakan lagi. Mungkin dia memang pelatih basket sungguhan.

"No, thank you. It's fine this way."

"Eh? Really? Well, if you feel like to play, just don't hold back yourself. Okey?"

"Hm."

Setelah merasa yakin dengan jawabanku, mereka bertiga mulai bermain basket.

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali ikut bermain, sayangnya ingatan tentang janji yang tak bisa kutepati membuatku urung melakukannya. Apa dia akan marah ya kalau tahu aku pergi ke Amerika tanpa pamit? Apa dia akan marah kalau tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa datang ke pertandingan? Apa dia akan membenciku ya?

"Awas!"

Mendengar suara yang sepertinya ditujukan padaku sontak membuat pikiranku buyar. Dan saat sadar, benda bulat orange sudah bertabrakan dengan kepalaku. Lalu dunia serasa mengabur, suara-suara menjadi dengungan dan bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran, semua menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

_"__Ini semua salah Aomine-kun."_

_Bola orange besar terpantul-pantul menuju pagar besi pembatas sekolah._

**[Tokyo, 7 tahun lalu bulan Mei]**

"Hah? Tentu saja ini salahnya, kenapa dia diam di situ terus. Hoi, teme. Mengakulah. Kalau tidak anak ini akan menyalahkanku terus."

Aku tak merespon apapun. Lebih memilih untuk bangun dan membersihkan kotoran saat jatuh tadi.

"Teme!", dengan geram Aomine mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Aomine-kun!", teriak Momoi yang menyadari keadaanku.

Tapi terlambat.

Wajah penuh air mata sudah terekspose dengan jelas. Manik merah jambu bergetar menahan tangis, dan manik biru menampakan keterkejutan. Segera dilepas cengkramannya. Lalu suasana menjadi canggung.

Dua anak itu hanya bisa diam. Yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas Momoi dan milikku. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, sedangkan aku untuk menghentikannya.

Setelah 2 menit yang begitu panjang, akhirnya Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Ha-hanya terkena bola seperti itu saja menangis. Dasar cengeng."

Seketika itu juga amarah menggantikan semua emosi yang ada.

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Mana ada orang menangis hanya karena bola."

"Buktinya kau menangis."

"Tapi bukan karena bola."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Dasar aneh."

"Apa katamu?"

"Menangis tanpa sebab itu aneh."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Terserah."

Tahu apa dia.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti.", kataku dengan suara pelan menyerupai bisikan.

"Ha?"

"Apa kau mengerti perasaanku?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya karena ayahku selingkuh dan bercerai apa harus seperti ini?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Apa harus semuanya menjauuh seperti ini!"

"Kau itu bodoh ya?"

"Ap-"

"Anak ini dan aku ada di sini. Apa kami terlihat menjauhimu? Seenaknya saja mengatakan semua orang menjauhimu. Memang kau pikir guru-guru menjauhimu? Bahkan kalau kau pergi sendirian tidak ada jaminan orang-orang jahat akan menjauhimu. Kupikir pindahan dari Teiko akan jenius, nyatanya tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Pikiranmu sempit."

Mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Aomine membuatku hanya bisa mengerjap. Mengerutkan dahi. Lalu memasang wajah bodoh.

Percuma bicara dengannya. Menambah kesal saja. Lebih baik aku pulang.

"Mau melarikan diri ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan penuh ejekan dari Aomine menyurutkan keinginan untuk sampai di rumah secepatnya. Anak ini sepertinya tahu sekali cara membuat marah orang lain.

"Siapa maksudmu? Seenaknya saja menuduh."

Bukannya membalas pertanyaan sarkatis dariku, dia malah berkata dengan nada yang lembut, yah setidaknya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, "Hei, lupakan saja teman yang seperti itu. Kalau mereka menjauhimu hanya karena hal seperti itu lebih baik kau cari yang lain saja."

"Ha?"

"Aomine-kun benar. Namaku Momoi Satsuki, dan dia Aomine Daiki. Yang mau Aomine-kun katakan adalah, ayo berteman. Begitulah.", jawaban dari Momoi menggantikan Aomine yang bungkam.

"Jangan asal deh Momoi!", Aomine memasang wajah 'sangat terganggu' dan berteriak dengan nada ketus.

"Tapi memang itu kan yang mau Aomine-kun katakan?"

Melihat mereka adu mulut entah kenapa terlihat lucu sekali, senyum ini tak bisa ditahan.

"Apa senyum-senyum begitu?", cibir Aomine yang ternyata sudah selesai adu mulut dengan Momoi.

"Bukan apa-apa.", kataku ketus.

"Kau ini…", Aomine terlihat akan meledak.

"Ma, ma, kalian berdua sudahlah. Ayo berdamailah. Lebih baik main saja ya. Uhm, main apa asiknya ya? Uhm?", Momo terlihat berpikir keras.

"Shiritori.", usulku asal. Yang penting aku tak ingin terlalu banyak bergerak. Merepotkan.

"Sudahlah lanjut basket saja.", usul Aomine sambil melirik sinis padaku.

"Mou, kalian berdua membosankan. Ayo main yang bener-bener main. Kejar-kejaran, atau…"

Momo, sadarkah kau kalau apa yang dikatakan Aomine itu juga bener-bener main.

"Main basket juga lari-lari.", tuh kan Aomine juga ngomong begitu.

"Tapi kan,", Momo terlihat tidak senang dengan pilihan yang tersedia.

"Petak umpet, gimana? Aku sedang malas melakukan hal berat.", yah setidaknya kalau tidak jadi oni aku bisa berdiam di satu tempat yang sama cukup lama.

"Boleh juga. Gimana Aomine-kun?", wajah Momo berseri senang. Sepertinya dia sedang tak ingin bermain basket.

"Merepotkan. Terserah kalian saja.", akhirnya Aomine menyerah juga. Tentu saja, dua lawan satu sih.

"Ja, janken"

Setelah itu entah sudah berapa kali kami main bersama. Dan setiap kali Aomine menjahili Momoi, dia akan berlindung padaku. Keseharian yang seperti ini berakhir ketika otou-san membawaku pindah ke Hokaido. Kami masih sering berkirim surat sih. Bahkan di surat terakhirnya kami sudah berjanji untuk datang ke pertandingan Aomine yang pertama. Sayangnya tanpa diduga otou-san membawaku lagi untuk pindah ke Amerika. Bahkan aku tak membawa satu barangpun dari rumah. Benar-benar mendadak. Dan tentu saja, tak ada yang tahu tentang kepindahanku ini. Itu termasuk mereka. Aomine dan Momo.

.

.

.

"...ja"

**[Los Angeles, 5 tahun lalu bulan Juni]**

Hm?

"Ap… kau baik-ba… ja"

Suara siapa? Dia bilang, apa?

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Begitu kubuka mataku. Warna merah memenuhi seluruh penglihatanku. Semakin jelas. Semakin jelas, dan. Wajah kawatir Taiga berada tepat di depan mataku. Lalu berubah menjadi kelegaan ketika dilihatnya aku sadar.

"She's ok! Don't worry Tatsuya, Alex!"

Bisa kudengar suara-suara yang tak begitu jelas, tapi kalau boleh kutebak pasti tak jauh-jauh dari kelegaan.

"Hei, kau benar-benar sudah baikkan?"

"Hm"

Lagi-lagi Taiga melihatku dengan tatapan aneh itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa.", jawabnya cepat sembari memalingkan wajah.

Tidak ada apa-apa kok memalingkan wajah? Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Kau ini, sejak pertama bertemu kau terus melihatku seperti itu. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?", awalnya Taiga terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaanku lalu dengan lebih lembut dia menjawab, "Jess, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?", pancingku.

"Hanya saja, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan anak perempuan.", jawabnya jujur dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah?"

"Ck, kau itu. Apa kau tahu bagamana anak perempuan di kelasku. Entah kenpa mereka selalu bergerombol dan berbicara hal yang sulit dimengerti. Kukira kau juga seperti itu.", jelas Taiga sebal lalu menjadi pelan di kalimat terakhir, seakan dia meragukan apa yang diucapkannya.

Ternyata bocah ini tidak marah. Dia hanya kikuk. Yang berarti tadi itu memang dia berniat menyelamatkanku. Baiknya, selain itu dia. Imut sekali.

"Jadi apa aku sama saja dengan mereka?", entah kenapa rasanya jadi ingin menggoda bocah polos ini.

Tak kusangka jawaban cepat dan tanpa beban sedikitpun datang daarinya, "Aa, tak kusangka dibandingkan mereka kau lebih terlihat seperti anak laki-laki."

Counter attak. Nggak di sini nggak di Jepang semua sama saja. Memangnya semirip apa sih aku dengan anak laki-laki?

Dengan sebal kupelototi anak yang berlari kembali ke lapangan basket. Mengabaikan deathglare ultra maks dariku bocah itu malah mulai bermain basket dengan gembira. Melihat wajah dan senyum itu, uh, curang sekali. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan marah kan. Malahan aku tak bisa menahan senyuman ini. Aah, aku jadi, ingin bermain juga kan.

"Ano,"

"Ada apa?", tanya Tatsu lembut.

"Hm, boleh aku ikut. Basket.", kataku sedikit terbata.

"Of course, come here."

Itulah saat pertama kami berempat bermain basket. Dan aku cukup, ah bukan hanya cukup, tapi sangat menikmatinya. Bermain bersama mereka. Berada dengan mereka sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Tanpa terasa sebulan telah berlalu. Itu artinya. Selamat datang liburan musim panas.

Liburan musim panas ini Alex membawa kami bertiga ke summer camp. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Alex tidak membawa kami untuk mengikuti summer camp, tapi berkemah di tempat summer camp.

"It's more save this way."

Alex bilang sih begitu, tapi siapa yang tahu dia bisa diandalkan atau tidak. Selera Alex kan belum tentu sesuai denganku. Yah, itu apa yang kupikirkan sih. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Mungkin selera Alex memang bagus, atau bisa jadi ini hanya kebetulan di antara ratusan bahkan ribuan hal biasa kebetulan terjadi. Well, lupakan pikiran berbelit yang belum tentu ada artinya milikku tadi.

Intinya, tempat yang dipilih Alex memang bagus banget. Dia memilih daerah lapang dengan pepohonan yang lumayan lebat disekitarnya sehingga mirip hutan dengan sungai dan bukit kecil yang bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan 10 menit.

"What I say?", katanya dengan senyum kemenangan dan muka sok yang mengatakan 'I'm always right' begitu kami sampai di tempat camp. Memang sih ekspresi kami bertiga terlalu berlebihan. (Mataku terbelalak dan mulut ternganga lebar. Taiga juga sama, hanya saja wajahnya lebih terlihat bodoh dariku. Sedang Tatsu masih memasang pocker face seperti biasa hanya saja mata itu tak bisa menutupi keterkejutan dan ketertarikan yang ada di sana.) Tapi nggak gitu juga kali. Alhasil setelah dapat mengendalikan keterkejutan kami, tak satupun yang mau meladeni perkataan Alex. Yup, Alex sukses dicuekin.

"Hidoi yo minna.", kata Alex dengan mulut mengerucut dan wajah merajuk atau mungkin memelas yang lucu sekaligus membuatmu tak bisa marah lama-lama.

Taiga yang pada dasarnya tak bisa melihat wanita ngambek, mendekat pada Alex. Bener-bener deh, anak ini baik banget. Melihat Alex dan Taiga sekarang ini membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Pasalnya, saat Taiga mendekat dan mengatakan, "Sudahlah. Kami tak akan cuek lagi hentikan wajah itu okey?", wajah Alex berubah berbinar-binar dengan efek bling-bling yang menyilaukan. Tak lama kemudian Alex berteriak, "Taiga, I love you.", lalu pelukan dan ciuman bertubi-tubi datang darinya. Taiga yang terperangkap mencoba meronta dan berteriak, "Stop it!", namun tak ada gunanya. Semua itu berlangsung selama 10 menit penuh dengan akhir, wajah tersenyum Alex dan wajah mirip zombie dari Taiga.

"Dasar penghianat."

Aku memandang bingung Taiga yang sedang mencuci kentang dengan wajah serius. Eh, apa aku salah dengar ya? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Ekspresi Taiga terlalu gelap untuk tugas mencuci sayur dan buah di sungai. Apa dia marah padaku ya?

"Taiga, apa kau marah padaku?", tanyaku takut-takut.

"Betsuni.", mata Taiga masih focus pada kentang di hadapannya, nada suaranyapun ketus sekali. Apanya yang betsuni, dasar.

Sisa waktu kami jalani dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya suasananya terasa mencekam. Taiga yang biasanya ribut berubah diam. Waktu Alex sengaja menciumnyapun Taiga sama sekali tidak protes. Reaksi itu membuat Alex melotot sempurna. Mata dan wajah itu penuh dengan ketakutan waktu memandangku dan Tatsu yang tak kalah kaget dengan reaksi Taiga. Keadaan ini seperti laut tenang sebelum badai datang. Ah, lebih mirip berjalan menyebrangi jurang di atas tali tanpa pengaman. Kau tak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi kau tahu semenyeramkan apa akibatnya.

Acara barbeque berjalan lancar tanpa aksi berebut makanan seperti biasanya. Menyisakan banyak sisa makanan. Kemana hilangnya nafsu makan berlebihan Taiga?

"Ah, guys how about watching stary sky?", usul Alex dengan wajah berseri-seri. Iris emerald itu berkilat oleh harapan dari ide yang menurutnya brilian. Ehm, tapi tak ada salahnya juga sih. Melihat langit berbintang ya, kalau ada bintang jatuh akan lebih bagus lagi.

"Good job." Dan, "Nice one Alex.", kataku dan Tatsu bersamaan. Sedangkan Taiga tetap bungkam. Yah, 3 lawan 1 sudah pasti kan.

"Uwa, so cool!", teriakku begitu sampai di bukit yang dimaksud Alex.

"What you mean, beautyfull right.", koreksi Tatsu. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Beautyfull, cool, amazing, itu semua bisa digunakan pada saat ini. Pada tempat ini.

"Well, the name Stary Hill is not for nothing.", jelas Alex sambil meregangkan tubuh, mencoba menikmati pemandangan dengan lebih rilex.

"Nothing special.", komentar Taiga membuat suasana beku seketika.

"A, ah, seharusnya kita bawa snack dan minuman tadi. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar.", Alex mencoba memecah kebekuan dengan bertingkah seolah membawa snack dan minuman itu hal sangat penting yang lupa dilakukannya.

"Biar kubantu."

Dengan begitu Tatsu dan Alex menghilang di kegelapan malam. Menyisakan keheningan ganjil diantara Taiga dan aku.

"U, udara di sini segar ya.", kataku sambil menghirup udara yang berbeda dengan kota Los Angeles.

"Not really.", komentar Taiga singkat. Ugh, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Langitnya cerah ya."

"Iya kali."

Anak ini.

"Tempatnya bagus ya."

"Mungkin."

Aku sudah.

"Bintangnya juga terlihat jelas."

"Nggak ada gunanya."

Kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Serius deh Taiga, kau marah karena apa sih?", akhirnya meledak juga. Hah, menahan amarah itu buruk untuk kesehatan. Meski ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kali ini.

"Betsuni.", jawab Taiga masih dengan wajah kesal tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ugh.

"Berhenti ngambek begitu, katakan saja.", akhirnya aku berpindah tempat, berjongkok di depan Taiga.

"Aku nggak ngambek.", jawabnya ketus sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kalau ini karena tadi aku minta maaf.", kataku akhirnya. Sekelabat kuingat janji yang kubuat setelah berterima kasih karena menyelamatkanku dari ciuman Alex. _"Sebagai gantinya, akan kubantu saat Alex akan menciummu."_

"Kenapa minta maaf segala.", sepertinya tebakanku benar. Wajah itu masih menampakan kekesalan, namun sedikit melunak.

"Maaf Taiga. Aku tak bisa apa-apa saat Alex bertindak.", sesalku. Aku benar-benar menyesal, tak bisa menyelamatkan temanku, tak bisa menepati janji lagi.

"Kau bilang akan ganti menyelamatkanku.", kata Taiga yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti merajuk.

Sudah jelas, ini karena tadi.

"Maaf. Aku sudah janji tapi. Lagipula harusnya sebagai laki-laki kau senang dicium oleh wanita secantik Alex kan?", merasa lelah disudutkan akhirnya aku balas membentak Taiga.

"Memang kau senang dicium Alex?", balasnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Aku kan perempuan juga baka.", aku merubah posisi jongkok jadi duduk bersila dan kupalingkan wajah karena marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan baka? Hah, sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Apa kau senang dicium oleh orang yang tak kau sukai?", sepertinya Taiga sudah tidak ngambek lagi. Tapi sekarang jadi banyak omong. Aku tak keberatan juga sih, dibandingkan kesunyian tadi.

"Eh, kau tak suka Alex?", tanyaku tak percaya. Aku bertanya begini lebih untuk menggoda Taiga sebenarnya.

"Bukan begitu. Cih, apa kau tak apa kalau Tatsu atau aku menciummu?", tanyanya frustasi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa.", melihat wajah kaget Taiga aku tersenyum kecil lalu menambahkan, "Asal bukan di bibir."

Wajah Taiga terlihat kecut. Uh, anak ini. Seberapa imut sih dia bisa. "Kau mau bukti?", tanyaku setengah bercanda setengah serius. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kudekatkan wajahku pada wajah Taiga. Perlahan kukecup dahinya, dan sedikit agak lama baru kusudahi.

Setelah jarak wajahku dan Taiga kembali normal, dapat kulihat wajah bengong Taiga. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali dia menghela nafas. Lalu tersenyum ramah. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambutku. Dengan wajah tersenyum kupejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati sensasi hangat dari tangan Taiga.

Setelah itu, semua kembali normal. Normal di sini artinya Taiga berubah kembali menjadi berisik.

"Serius deh. Gara-gara kau aku jadi makan daging sedikit sekali tadi. Padahal itu kan barbeque yang kutunggu-tunggu di camp ini."

Serius juga deh Taiga, apa yang kau pikirkan itu hanya basket, dan makanan saja? Ah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingat saran dari anak perempuan di kelasku. Senyum manis dari wanita bisa merubah banyak hal.

Jadi, dengan PDnya aku tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Taiga.

Taiga mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap bodoh ke arahku lalu berkata "Ada apa dengan senyum bodoh itu? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya?"

Salah besar. Anak itu salah besar.

"Kepalaku tidak terbentur kok. Oh ya, tada. Mau permen?", kataku sambil mengeluarkan permen N&amp;M dari saku celanaku.

"Kau selalu bawa permen ini ya?", Tanya Taiga sambil memakan permen yang kuberikan.

"Apa salahnya?", tanyaku defensive.

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih ya.", saat mengatakannya Taiga tersenyum atau bisa dibilang sebuah cengiran yang keluar.

"You're welcome."

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Bukan hening beku seperti tadi. Ini lebih ke hening yang menghangatkan hati. Suasana ini membuatku ingat pada dua orang itu.

"Ne, Taiga.", kataku memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Apa?", jawab Taiga acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kau pernah tidak menepati janji.", kulanjutkan perkataanku dengan nada yang sama. Tidak datar sebenarnya, hanya hampir. Setidaknya masih ada sedikit emosi di sana.

"Ha?", Taiga akhirnya melihat ke arahku dengan wajah bingung.

"Janji yang kau buat sendiri dan akhirnya tak bisa ditepati."

"Ehm, selama ini aku tak pernah membuat janji sih. Tapi kalau sudah kukatakan maka akan kutepati. Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?", tak kusangka Taiga akan menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau memang mengganjal lebih baik katakan saja. Aku siap mendengarkan kok."

"Siapa yang," melihat keseriusan di wajah Taiga membuat pertahananku runtuh, "hah, baiklah. Memang ada. Dan janji ini mengenai hal yang berarti baginya juga."

"Memang kau berjanji apa pada siapa?", Tanya Taiga penasaran.

"Temanku, aku bilang padanya akan mendukungnya pada perlombaan basket tingkat SD. Anak itu sudah sering membantuku. Bahkan di saat semua orang menjauhiku, dia tetap ada. Dan saat kukatakan akan mendukungnya dia terlihat senang sekali, aku tak bisa, bukan itu, aku tak mau mengecewakannya. Aku merasa, dia akan membenciku kalau tak kutepati apa yang kulakukan. Aku…", tak kusangka, aku bisa mengatakan semua ini pada orang lain. Dulu, kukira aku adalah anak yang akan memendam semua sendiri. Tetapi di dekat Taiga rasanya pemikiranku tadi jadi kasat mata.

"Kenapa berbelit begitu? Kalau dia temanmu pasti dia akan memaafkanmu kan. Yah, mungkin tidak akan semudah itu, tapi percaya deh kalau kalian memang berteman maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi.", kembali Taiga mengelus rambutku untuk menenangkanku. Memberiku semangat. Yapari, aku sayang padanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Aa, kita teman kan."

"Tentu saja. Hei, lain kali jangan ngambek karena hal sepele okey?"

"Siapa yang ngambek.", bantah Taiga dengan wajah kesal. Lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat seringai di wajahku, "Asalkan kau tidak melakukan itu lagi.", dengan wajah malu-malu. Uwa, imut sekali.

"Tentu saja.", jawabku penuh semangat. "Ah, bintang jatuh. Lihat itu Taiga."

"Oi, oi, bukannya kau harus cepat-cepat membuat permohonan sebelum menghilang."

"Eh?! Benarkah?"

Cepat-cepat kupejamkan mata dan tanganku kutangkupkan di depan dada menjadi posisi berdoa. Semoga selamanya tetap seperti ini. Bersama mereka seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Yare, yare. We just go about 30 minute and they fall asleep just like that."

"It's okey Alex. Well, it's a bit make me jelause, how can you steal my sister like that Taiga."

Penyebab dua tanggapan aneh itu adalah pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Taiga dan aku tidur saling bersandar di bawah pohon ek. Meski tak begitu kentara, kedua tangan itu saling bertautan. Ditambah dua wajah damai yang ditunjukan itu membuat iri saja.

.

.

.

"It's a realive that you back to your normal self Taiga. But, what will we do if you ate all the food?!", protes Alex di pagi hari.

"What you say Alex? It just like always right. Second please.", jawab Taiga sambil menyodorkan piring kosong pada Alex.

"It's more like fifth than second you know. Argh, I don't know wich more better the quiet you or the greedy one?", protes Alex, meski begitu dia masih saja mengambilkan kare kelima untuk Taiga.

"We need lots of energy to play the game.", sanggah Taiga yang sepertinya sudah kebal dengan gerutuan Alex.

"We won't play here. Let's pack up and go home.", Alex menyerahkan kare yang kali ini didouble porsinya.

"Eh? Nande? I mean, why?", emang dasar Taiga. Protespun kare tetap diterima dan lanjut makan.

"We can't survive whitout food. And we'll play in the usual place, so don't worry cutie.", Alex memberi kedipan jail pada Taiga. Mulai deh, keisengan Alex.

"Don't call me like that.", protes Taiga dengan wajah sebal meski mulut penuh tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Glek. Yosh sa, let's go home and play basketball!", Teriak Taiga semangat. Piring di depannya sudah licin, ck ck ck, aku masih tak terbiasa dengan nafsu dan kecepatan makan anak ini.

"Aa, clean all place and pack up guys. We'll back in 10 minute again. Okey?", Alex sudah memberi perintah. Kami sisanya hanya mengangguk dan cepat-cepat membereskan semua barang.

Saat mataku dan Taiga tak sengaja bertemu, dia memberikan cengiran lebar dengan gembira. Melihatnya aku juga tersenyum, dan aku tahu, Tatsu juga tersenyum melihat kami. Semua ini, saat-saat seperti ini, kuharap tak pernah berubah. Tetaplah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tak ingin bersaudara dengan Taiga lagi.", kata-kata yang meluncur dari wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi Tatsu adalah hal terakhir yang kuingat saat pulang ke Jepang.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Malam ini rasanya aku tak akan bisa tidur.

Tatsu dan Atsusi sudah pulang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Menyisakan tumpukan sampah dan tak menyisakan satupun snack untukku. Mentang-mentang punya badan sebesar itu lantas semua snack dihabiskan tanpa sisa. Dasar.

Hah, kenapa masalah sepertinya tak ada habis-habisnya sih? Masalah Aomine saja belum beres, sekarang Taiga. Laki-laki itu harga dirinya kenapa tinggi sekali sih. Menjadi saingan dan saudara memangnya apa susahnya? Lagipula, dilampaui oleh adik sendiri seburuk apa sih sampai mau putus hubungan begitu? Argh, kalau begini terus otakku bisa meledak.

Tak ada cara lain. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan satu-persatu.

Baiklah, sepertinya masalah Aomine lebih mudah untuk diselesaikan.

Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menyiapkan mental.

Siapkan dirimu untuk penolakan.

Yup, sudah diputuskan. Katakan semuanya. Semuanya. Apapun resikonya.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Itu yang kupikirkan semalam, tapi.

Argh, apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Masa datang-datang langsung.

'Dai-chan, Satsuki, ini aku. Apa kalian mengingatku?'

Ini sudah 3 bulan sejak pertama bertemu mereka, masa baru ngomong gitu, pasti aneh sekali kan. Atau.

'Dai-chan, Satsuki, ini aneh sih tapi aku baru ingat kalau sebenarnya kita teman dari kecil loh, hahahaha.' Ha.

Nggak. Terlalu aneh, maksa, tidak alami, dan entah kenapa kesannya sok banget. Ugh, apa yang harus kukatakan ya?

Ah, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat saat kau melamun. Kenapa pintu menuju atap sudah di depan mata begini?

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik nafas. Hah. Ayo kita lakukan ini.

Kriet.

Ke-kenapa di saat seperti ini pintu ini malah berbunyi menakutkan? Tenang. Tenang. Tenang. Kan cuma mau bilang lama tak jumpa atau sejenisnya, kenapa tegang begini sih?

Mereka ada di mana ya? Hm… ah, itu dia. Yosh.

"Yo. Momo. Aomine."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Panggilan itu, apa mereka menyadarinya ya?

"Apa? Ada apa dengan panggilan itu? Menggelikan.", tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat jawaban. Dai-chan terlihat sangat terganggu dengan panggilanku. Jadi, apa ini pertanda buruk?

"Ne, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengganti panggilan seperti itu?", tanya Satsuki takut-takut. Sepertinya dia masih ragu-ragu dengan apa yang ditanyakannya. Mungkin juga dia takut dengan jawaban yang kuberikan. Keduanya sama saja. Pada akhirnya, Satsuki juga memberikan tanggapan buruk.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin memanggil kalian seperti dulu lagi. Apa kalian mengingatnya? Hahaha.", seperti yang biasanya dilakukan orang lain, aku mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum yang dipaksakan. Sial, aku ingin berhenti tersenyum sekarang juga.

"Apa maksudmu?", Tanya Aomine dengan nada defensive. Hah, sudah jelas sekarang. Terima nasibmu nona.

"Hahaha, jangan bilang kau melupakannya. Ini aku. [name]. Saat SD kita sering main bertiga, ingat kan?", jelasku masih dengan senyum aneh terpasang di wajahku. Bagaimana ini, aku takut mendengar jawaban mereka sekarang. Seandainya mereka tidak mengingatku itu akan lebih mengerikan dibanding dibenci mereka.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Mendengar suara rendah dan dingin dari Dai-chan membuatku sadar. Dibenci dan dilupakan, keduanya pilihan yang sangat buruk. Aku tak yakin bisa mempertahankan senyum ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau tentang itu. Kalian sama sekali tak ingat padaku saat pertama bertemu sih, aku kan jadi sedih. Kukira dengan begini kalian akan ingat. Tapi ternyata tidak, yah melihat kalian yang nggak sadar-sadar lucu juga sih."

Aku bohong. Tapi dengan begitu rasa sakit ini sedikit berkurang. Dan dengan begini aku bisa berhenti tersenyum di depan mereka.

"Jadi menurutmu ini seperti permainan, begitu?"

Dai-chan masih bertanya dengan suara rendah dan dingin. Uh, aku ingin berhenti sekarang juga.

"Yah, sebelas dua belas."

Tolong jangan buat aku terlihat lebih buruk dihadapanmu lagi.

"Apa tak ada yang mau kau katakan terlebih dahulu?"

Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memang apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Tidak ada."

"Ayo pergi Satsuki. Tak ada gunanya meladeni orang ini.", tanpa menunggu jawaban Satsuki, Dai-chan, (Ah mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilnya Aomine ya, panggilan sok akrab itu sudah tak bisa kugunakan, haha.) sudah pergi terlebih dulu. Sebegitu nggak inginnya dia melihatku?

Hidoi yo. Padahal kan aku.

"Baka, padahal aku juga ingin bilang aku menyukaimu.", kataku pelan. Tapi sepertinya tak sepelan itu hingga tak terdengar oleh Momo. (Aku juga harus menghentikan panggilan sok akrabku pada Satsuki.)

"Kau, menyukai Dai-chan?", tanya Momo tak percaya. Sepertinya topik ini lebih menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan fakta yang baru saja kukatakan.

Aku memandang Momo tak percaya, lalu sebuah senyum muncul begitu saja, "Ya, seperti itulah."

"Mou, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada Dai ah, Aomine-kun saja tadi?", setelah hanpir menyebut Dai-chan wajah Momo jadi terlihat kawatir telah salah bicara.

"Daijobu yo Momo. Panggil Dai-chan saja seperti biasa. Dan juga, jangan paksakan dirimu seperti itu.", cukup mengejutkan juga sekarang ini aku bisa bicara sesantai ini pada Momo.

"Memaksakan apa?", tanya Momo tak mengerti.

Memaksakan tak ada perasaan apa-apa meski ada orang yang bilang suka pada Aomine. Itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi yang keluar malah, "Hah, aku salut kalian bisa bertahan tetap menjadi teman setelah bertahun-tahun."

"[name]-chan aku tak tahu hubungan pertanyaanku dan jawabanmu itu."

"Momo, kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Aomine?", sebagai jawaban Momo mengangguk. Selanjutnya aku berkata, "Jadi aku tahu pasti seperti apa tatapan orang yang menyukai Aomine, karena aku juga mengalaminya."

"Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya kau salah deh. Yang kusukai itu Tetsu-kun, jadi aku tak ada perasaan apa-apa pada Aomine-kun.", Momo masih mencoba menyangkal, meski bisa kulihat sedikit keraguan di matanya.

"Hah, kau keras kepala juga ya. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tahu tatapan orang yang menyukai Aomine karena aku juga mengalaminya. Dan belakangan ini tatapanmu pada Aomine kentara sekali terlihat sepertiku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sering mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman orangtentang kalian. Tapi justru itu masalahnya. Pasti kau akan merasa aneh jika akhirnya kalian benar-benar jadi kekasih. Tapi cobalah menerima itu semua."

Kenapa aku bicara panjang lebar begini ya?

"[name]-chan aneh deh. Kau bilang kau menyukai Dai-chan, tapi kenapa kau malah bicara panjang lebar seperti itu padaku?", sepertinya Momo sangat tidak percaya aku mengakui perasaanku lalu detik berikutnya menasehati rival cintanya. Meski sebenarnya Momo bukan rival cintaku, karena sejak awal aku tahu mereka memang seharusnya bersama. Aku tahu itu. Hanya. Selama ini menutup mata dan telinga membuatku berilusi bisa mendapatkannya. Pada akhirnya, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kok.

Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bicara panjang lebar begini. Tapi kalau dipaksakan, mungkin

"Uhm, kalau mau dipaksakan, jawabannya mungkin… ah, karena kalian berdua teman yang penting. Begitulah, hehe."

Ya, kurasa seperti itu. Kita teman kan? Melihat temanmu saling menyukai dan kau diam saja tidak benar kan? Karena itulah.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya. Mou, kenapa aku tak bisa ingat kalau [name] dan [name] itu orang yang sama. Aaaaaaaah."

Melihat Momo frustasi lucu juga. Manisnya, hahahaha.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga baru ingat saat tahu nama lengkap kalian. Habis, aku kan tak tahu nama keluarga kalian.", ah, akhirnya aku bisa juga mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Benar-benar membuat lega.

"Mou, ternyata kau sama saja. Yah, sudahlah, aku akan mengejar Dai-chan dulu. Bye [name]-chan."

"Hm, bye-bye."

Bye-bye.

Atap terasa sepi setelah Momo pergi. Suasana yang tepat untuk berpikir. Satu masalah sudah selesai. Tinggal satu lagi.

Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Apa yang harus

Yang harus

Kulakukan

Aku

Lakukan

Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun. Bodohnya.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

**Momoi pov**

"Aomine-kun tunggu."

Huh, jalannya cepat sekali sih. Mentang-mentang kakimu lebih panjang. Dai-chan aho.

"Oi Satsuki"

Uph, kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong. Aku kan jadi tak harus menabrak punggungmu Dai-chan. Huh.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Eh, tumben-tumben Dai-chan perhatian gini.

"Ehm ehm, daijobu. Punggung Dai-chan memang keras sih, tapi lumayan empuk juga. Hidungku nggak kenapa-napa kok. Hehehe."

"Ck, bukan itu. Kau itu bodoh ya?", kata Dai-chan dengan wajah malas menyebalkannya. Uh, membuat malu saja.

Sebelum wajahku berubah cemberut sempurna, Dai-chan sudah menyela. "Waaa, jangan cemberut lagi teme. Yang kumaksud itu, apa tak apa tadi kau dan dia di atap?"

Ternyata itu yang dihawatirkan Dai-chan. Kalimat akhir yang diucap kan dengan takut-takut itu imut juga. Hm, Dai-chan kawai so.

"Tentu saja tak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?", tanyaku dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kanan dan telunjuk menyentuh bibir. Hm, memangnya ada apa?

"Apa kau lupa, karena dia kau hampir mati."

Ah, itu ya. Ingat ko.

Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Aku masih ingat betul kok. Waktu itu hujan deras seperti badai es mengguyur Tokyo. Rasa dinginnya menusuk tulang, sampai-sampai kupikir tubuhku bisa membeku saat itu juga. Kita sudah menunggu selama 5 jam. 5 jam yang panjang. Tapi dia tak muncul juga. Aku bahkan masih mengingatnya. Suara samar yang kutangkap saat pingsan.

_"__Satsuki jangan pergi. Aku pasti akan menjagamu sepanjang waktu. Jangan pergi Satsuki. Cepat sembuh dan bermain bersama lagi. Satsuki."_, suara Dai-chan yang begitu memelas. Suara yang membuatmu tak bisa meninggalkannya. Suara yang seolah memintaku untuk menjaganya. Selalu di sisinya. Tidak meninggalkannya.

"Dai-chan, aku masih hidup tahu.", kataku dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Berpura-pura merajuk. Padahal dalam hati, aku senang sekali. Tapi tak akan kuberitahu pada Dai-chan. Yang ada pasti dia GR.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kuso. Apa kau memaafkannya semudah itu?", bantak Dai-chan seakan apa yang kulakukan tidak masuk akal. Hm, mungkin bagi otak Dai-chan memang tidak akan masuk.

"Dai-chan berlebihan deh.", untuk menenangkannya aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Berharap Dai-chan bisa luluh. Sayangnya tidak.

"Tapi kau hampir mati karenanya!", bentak Dai-chan cepat dengan suara lebih keras.

"Aku ada di depanmu Dai-chan. Lagipula, apa kau akan tetap berpikir seperti itu kalau dia bukan [name] yang dulu?"

"Itu…", Dai-chan terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sudah kuduga. Kau menduganya tapi tak mau mengakuinya kan Dai-chan. Lagipula, kau terlalu banyak memikirkan [name] tahu. Menyebalkan. Aho.

"Gomen."

Suara rendah dan pelan dari Dai-chan membuatku terkejut. Eeeeh, Dai-chan minta maaf?! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta maaf Dai-chan?"

Dengan suara yang sudah kembali seperti biasa meski sedikit kaku dia menjawab, "Soal kemarin. Menyebutmu jelek, dan yang lainnya. Maaf, aku tahu kau melakukan itu untukku kan."

_"__Dakara. Selama ini Momoi-san menyukai Aomine-kun kan."_

_"__Momoi-san. Jangan keras kepala seperti itu. Cobalah dipikirkan ulang dengan baik. Aku tak ingin Momoi-san memilih pilihan yang salah dan menyesal nantinya."_

_"__Hah, aku salut kalian bisa bertahan tetap menjadi teman setelah bertahun-tahun."_

_"__Hah, kau keras kepala juga ya. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tahu tatapan orang yang menyukai Aomine karena aku juga mengalaminya. Dan belakangan ini tatapanmu pada Aomine kentara sekali terlihat sepertiku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sering mengklarifikasi kesalah pahaman orang tentang kalian. Tapi justru itu masalahnya. Pasti kau akan merasa aneh jika akhirnya kalian benar-benar jadi kekasih. Tapi cobalah menerima itu semua."_

Uh, apa-apaan mereka berdua itu. Mana mungkin aku. Pada Dai-chan.

"Uwah, saat Dai-chan minta maaf, rasanya aneh sekali.", untuk menutupi apa yang kurasakan aku melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan. Menggoda Dai-chan, dengan mengatakannya dengan wajah horror tak percaya.

"Satsuki teme.", berhasil. Dengan geram Dai-chan kembali berjalan, wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali. Dai-chan gampang sekali marah sih. Demo, itulah Dai-chan.

Segera kusejajarkan langkahku dengannya, "Hehehe. Ma, aku akan memaafkanmu kok Dai-chan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Tetsu-kun punya teknik baru loh."

"Aku tak mau dengar."

"Mou, Dai-chan. Dengarkan dulu dong. Teknik ini… Dai-chan jangan tutup telingamu begitu dong. Hei, dengarkan aku…"

Selamanya, aku ingin terus di sampingmu. Dai-chan.

**つづく**

* * *

Hai, akhirnya update juga chapter 5, hehe. Di chap ini Kagami belum muncul, baru keluar di flashback aja waktu umur 10 tahun. Niat awal itu untuk memperjelas permasalahan yang ada, apa mau dikata kalau akhirnya malah makin kabur. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya banyak chara yang masuk nantinya. Kuharap bisa dimengerti dan diterima aja sih :)

Untuk review dari reader semua, terima kasih banyak ya. Pinkrystal sorry rencana ketemu Kagami baru di chap 6 besok, jadi belum bisa bikin jealous. Tunggu chap depan ya, kalau masih betah baca fic yang makin panjang dengan isi tak meyakinkan ini hehe. Buat mey-chan, iya, kemarin baru lewat namanya, chap ini baru keluar di flashback, chap depan baru deh debutnya hehe. Buat pengakuannya, ehm, udah baca di atas kan. Kumada chiyu untuk endingnya pasti happy end buat semua kok, itu rencananya sih, semoga tidak berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah ngetik chap akhir haha. Buat guest hehehe, makasih buat reviewnya. Buat cemburu Satsuki? Hm, liat chap depan deh, berhasil nggaknya hehe. Kalau yang kamu maksud chal itu chap, maka ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks a lot untuk yang sudah review. Nggak kelamaan nunggu chap ini kan, well, kalau nggak ada yang nunggu ya sudahlah.

Oh ya, buat kalimat berbahasa inggris dan beberapa kata-kata jepang itu mungkin akan agak aneh. Yah, aku nggak begitu bisa dua bahasa itu sih. Jadi, kalau ada yang salah, gomen minna. Kasih tahu mana yang salah kalu bisa, dan mau hehe.

Akhir kata **Happy Reading All**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of Childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Peringatan: semua-semua yang mungkin terjadi dalam sebuah fic, yang error dll itu.  
**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

* * *

Love and friendship

Hm, wich one is better?

If it's about him, it's not about love or friendship, he's the best

My confortablezone

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 6

**_"_****_I miss U"_**

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak insiden itu. Maaf, maksudku pengakuan sebagai teman masa kecil yang ditolak oleh temannya—hanya satu, karena yang seorang lagi sudah menerima dengan lapang hati. Semoga saja.

Intinya, sudah 5 bulan aku tak bicara bahkan bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Takdir itu sungguh hebat. Bahkan berpapasanpun tak sekalipun terjadi. Kegiatan klub juga lebih difokuskan pada risset permainan tradisional, jadi tak ada acara main di sekolah lagi. Yang lebih buruk adalah putusnya komunikasiku dengan Tatsu.

Setelah pengakuanku di atap 5 bulan lalu itu, seminggu setelahnya akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim email pada Tatsu. Kira-kira begini bunyinya.

**_Tatsu, ini mungkin mendadak tapi ayo kita bicara. Bertiga, dengan Taiga juga. Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil dan mari bicarakan bersama. _****_Mungkin akan lebih ringan loh. Balas bila kau setuju ya._**

Nyatanya tak ada balasan selama 4 bulan 3 minggu kemudian. Sampai detik ini.

Dan aku baru menyadari fakta penting yang terlewatkan. **SEBENARNYA TAIGA ITU ADA DI MANA?** Aku tahu dia ada di Jepang. Tapi Jepang itu luas, ada di Tokyo saja belum tentu bisa kutemukan. Argh, sial sekali nasibku.

"Hei wakil ketua, ayo cepat."

Ah, aku belum bilang kabar buruk terbaru ya? Well, tahu kan kalau Winter Cup diselenggarakan di Tokyo. Tahu juga kan, kalau Toou gakuen juga salah satu finalis. Finalis yang diunggulkan malah. Yah, sebagai murid yang baik alangkah bagusnya kalau menonton dan memberi dukungan. Karena itulah semua anggota klub akan pergi mendukung tim basket kami dengan sepenuh hati.

MASALAHNYA, kedua orang itu anggota klub basket. Jadi, MOMO PASTI ADA di sana, dan AOMINE PASTI masuk TIM INTI, yang artinya akan ADA DI LAPANGAN. Tak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Tapi ternyata, tidak semua hal buruk akan membawa hal buruk terus. Karena sebuah hal baik terjadi saat itu.

Setelah masuk dan mendapat tempat duduk, 'semua' anggota menunggu dengan antusias. Tak terkecuali Mai, yang siapa sangka termasuk fans tim lawan kami. "Center mereka kuat, besar, dan keren. Siapa sangka dia mengalami cedera. Dan ya ampun, melihat wajah itu kau nggak akan percaya seperti apa dia di lapangan." Cukup tahu dengan selera Mai yang random.

Lalu saat tim lawan memasuki arena, sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Mai. Dia berdiri dan meneriakan nama pemain itu. Aku tak tahu siapa nama yang diteriakannya, karena focus seluruh indraku ada pada lapangan basket. Tepatnya seseorang yang baru memasukinya. Mulut ini tak bisa dicegah untuk membisikan, "Taiga?"

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak pembukaan Winter Cup. Itu artinya sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak aku melihat Taiga lagi untuk pertama kalinya di Jepang, di Tokyo.

Aku bilang melihatnya, karena pada dasarnya aku dan dia belum bertemu apalagi bicara secara langsung. Dia selalu saja sudah lenyap duluan sebelum sempat kutemui. Aku sempat bertemu Alex sesaat setelah kekalahan Yosen, tapi sejenak sebelum sempat bertemu Taiga, okaa-san menyuruhku pulang. Sepertinya aku dan dia belum diperbolehkan bertemu. Sampai sekarang.

Saat ini aku dan Tatsu duduk berdampingan untuk menyaksikan final Winter Cup antara Seirin dan Rakuzan.

Masa-masa permusuhan sudah lama berlalu. Tepatnya 10 menit sebelum pertandingan berlangsung, Taiga dan Tatsu bertemu lalu masalah terselesaikan.

Tidak segampang itu sebenarnya. Ada proses pertarungan di lapangan sebelumnya. Tangisan Tatsu. Dan masih banyak hal lain yang mungkin juga tak kuketahui. Kegelisahan saat membaca email dari Tatsu untuk melihat Seirin vs Yosen, yang bisa diterjemahkan menjadi Taiga vs Tatsu, sekarang hilang tak berbekas. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kuroko, menurut Tatsu dia yang menyadarkan Taiga sehingga persaudaraan mereka berdua tetap terjaga. Itu bisa disimpan dulu.

Sekarang. Fokus penuh pada pertandingan di lapangan. Skor sementara 90-92 dan waktu tinggal 05:11. Onegai Taiga, win it.

Kraus Kraus.

Ah, merusak konsentrasi saja.

"Atsusi, tolong berhenti mengunyah sebentar. Aku sedang berdoa untuk kemenangan Taiga nih.", kataku pada laki-laki terlampau tinggi bersurai ungu di samping Tatsu.

"Hm. Baiklah imouto-chin.", tumben-tumbenan dia menyimpan snacknya segera dan lanjut memperhatikan pertandingan. Salah. Sepertinya kata-kataku tadi tidak berarti. Sebagai ganti snack yang disimpan sekarang dia mengemut lollipop. Heh, setidaknya lebih tenang.

Tentu waktu tak berhenti disaat Atsusi mengemut permen kan. Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya…

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Snow princcess, aku tahu kau menyukai nama panggilanmu itu, tapi tak seperti ini juga kan?"

Aku menulikan telingaku. Gimana nggak? Sudah sejam Mai berkomantar itu-itu terus. Yah, bukan salahnya juga sih. Dia mau datang saja sudah bagus. Semua anggota klub kebudayaan tak bisa datang, membuat kehadiran Mai sangat berarti. Sangat membantu tepatnya.

"Katakan alasanmu membawaku ke tempat sedingin ini di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini sekali lagi."

Hah, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Kejutan untuk temanku.", jawabku singkat. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung atau memperburuk suasana hati Mai, hanya…yah, tak ada kata-kata lain yang lebih menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

Ekspresi kesal yang ditandai dengan mata disipitkan bibir mengerucut dan wajah bersemu, lebih tepatnya seperti terbakar dan berubah memerah, sudah tampak di wajah Mai. I've prepared for this situation.

"Mungkin saja pemain idolamu datang loh.", umpan sudah termakan. Wajah kesal itu berubah memancarkan ketertarikan. Bagai berteriak, 'watashi kininarimasu'.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam aku dan Mai menunggu. Mana sih orang-orang itu?

Kesabaran Mai yang sudah bisa ditekan 30 menit lalu kembali pada posisi diambang batas.

Aku sudah bermaksud meminta maaf (lagi), saat kulihat perubahan drastis wajah Mai. Kedua pipinya dihiasi warna merah samar dan matanya berkilat penuh kegembiraan. Mungkinkah…

Tepat saat itu. Saat aku berbalik uuntuk melihat penyebab perubahan emosi Mai, aku melihatnya. Tepatnya, kedua mata kami bertemu. Terkunci pada hal sama tetapi berbeda. Mataku dan matanya. Lalu, seperti sebuah sinkronisasi dalam sebuah melodi kami berteriak bersamaan.

"[name]?!"

"Taiga!"

Tanpa menunggu lama aku meluncur ke arahnya.

Bruk.

Sesuai dengan hukum kekekalan momentum yang berbunyi "jumlah momentum sebelum tumbukan sama dengan jumlah momentum setelah tumbukan." ditambah dengan hukum kekekalan energy kinetik yang mempengaruhi kelentingan tumbukan. Ada 3 jenis tumbukan. Pertama, tumbukan lenting sempurna. Kedua, tumbukan lenting sebagian. Dan ketiga, tumbukan tidak lenting sama sekali, yaitu tumbukan yang menyebabkan menyatunya benda-benda yang saling bertumbukan sehingga kecepatan benda-benda sesudah tumbukan sama. Itulah yang sedang terjadi padaku dan Taiga. Oke, lupakan penjelasan berbelit yang masih diragukan kebenarannya tadi. Intinya sekarang ini aku dan Taiga sama-sama terjatuh.

"Geh.", erangnya saat membentur dinginnya es. Tapi sayang, aku tak peduli. Karena...

"Hei, where have you been all this time? I really really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally miss you, you know? Taiga!", kataku masih memeluk orang yang sangat kurindukan ini dengan erat. Mempertegas bahwa apa yang kulihat bukan ilusi, dan apa yang kudekap adalah kenyataan.

Aku merasakan tubuh dalam dekapanku ini bergerak bangun. Meski begitu tak sedikitpun ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya sekarang.

"Tadaima.", suara lembut Taiga mengalun pelan di atas kepalaku. Tangan besar hangat yang kurindukan mengelus pelan rambutku. Sama sekali tak berubah. Taigaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Wajah imut bocah yang kuingat dulu sudah hilang, tapi tetap saja keimutan itu masih tersisa meski wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih garang. Aku tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai—entahlah, pokoknya melihat wajahnya memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Kau tak bisa mengontrol wajahmu saat bahagia kan?

"Okaeri, Taiga.", balasku pelan dan sekali lagi kueratkan pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahku dalam dekapannya. Kuharap waktu berhenti berjalan saat ini. Membekukan saat-saat seperti ini selamanya.

Well, keinginan dan kenyataan memang nggak selalu sejalan kan? Lebih sering bertolak belakang malah. Jadi begitulah. Waktu sama sekali tak berhenti. Dan nggak mungkin berhenti juga sih.

"Ehem. Masih ada orang di sini."

Eh?

Segera kulepaskan pelukanku pada Taiga lalu mengedarkan pandangan mencari pelaku penginterupsian. Kalau dari suaranya sih, harusnya itu Tatsu. Saat itulah baru kusadari. Kami tidak hanya berdua. Banyak orang berkumpul di sini. Sial.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Boku wa Himuro [name] desu. Yoroshiku."

Lewati sesi malu-malu canggung setelah sadar situasi tadi. Saat ini aku berdiri di sebelah Tatsu dan baru saja selesai membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi, kau itu adiknya Himuro Tatsuya?", tanya satu-satunya gadis yang tak kukenal di sini ragu-ragu. Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di mana ya?

"Iya, dia adikku. Kalau kalian bingung kenapa umur kami sama itu karena dia adik angkatku. Mohon bantuannya minna.", kali ini Tatsu yang membungkuk.

"Aah, sou ka? Ja atashi wa Aida Riko desu. Pelatih Seirin. Yoroshiku.", gadis tadi memperkenalkan dirinya. Oh, jadi dia pelatih Seirin. Eh, itu artinya…

"Aaah! Kau pelatih yang menampar semua anggotamu waktu itu ya?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk Aida tepat di depan matanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia berdiri tepat di sampingku, wajar kan kalau jaraknya kurang dari satu meter.

"Ah, kau benar snow princess. Bahkan yang di bench pun punya bekas tampar semua. Ternyata itu kau Aida-chan?", Mai menepuk-nepuk tangannya mengingat kejadian spektakuler versi dirinya. Alasannya simple. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat pemain idolanya ditampar di depan umum.

Samar-samar kudengar gumaman—yang lebih menyerupai gerutuan dari Aida, "Aa, jadi itu yang dilihat orang lain tentangku.", wajahnya sudah dipalingkan dan kelihatannya dia memudar—mungkin malah mau menghilang. A, sepertinya aku salah omong deh.

"Tokorode, ini Hyuga-senpai, kapten kami. Yang ada di sebelahnya Izuki-senpai. Lalu pria tinggi besar yang tersenyum bodoh itu Kiyoshi-senpai. Orang yang dari tadi diam itu Mitobe-senpai. Terus dari kanan ke kiri Koganei-senpai, Tsuchida-senpai, Kawahara, Fukuda, Furihata.", Taiga mencoba mengalihkan perhatian atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut mengabaikan keadaan pelatihnya dengan cara memperkenalkan orang-orang yang datang bersamanya tadi.

Pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Osh.", saat namanya—Hyuga disebut.

Pria berambut hitam lainnya menggumamkan, "Izuki-senpai mizu ga shoppai*. Kitakore.", atau mungkin aku salah dengar.

Seperti kata Taiga, orang yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan besar itu sedang tersenyum bodoh. Kiyoshi ka?

Pria yang disebut Mitobe-senpai hanya diam, tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Ore Koganei Shinji, yoroshiku.", ucap cowok yang disebut Taiga Koganei-senpai sambil menunjukan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Ah, caranya tersenyum terlihat mirip kucing.

Orang yang bernama Tsuchida-senpai tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Eh, tunggu. Sepertinya sejak tadi matanya tak terbuka. Apa mungkin itu yang namanya sipit ya?

Tiga orang yang terakhir itu menganggukan kepalanya saat namanya disebut. Hm? Tunggu. Yang namanya Kawahara tadi yang mana ya? Gawat, aku sama sekali tak ingat. Hm, mungkin yang botak kali ya. Lalu Furihata yang tadi paling kiri kan. Itu artinya yang rambutnya coklat itu kan, yang matanya mirip kucing. Itu artinya yang terakhir itu Fukuda. Semoga tak salah ingat.

"Lalu, siapa cowok yang ada di sebelahmu itu Taiga?"

Taiga membeku saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Memangnya kenapa?

"Kau bisa melihat Kuroko!?", teriak atau mungkin tanya, yah mungkin maksudnya bertanya dengan berteriak. Salah, bukan itu. Kenapa dia sekaget itu aku melihat cowok itu? Jangan-jangan…

"Apa dia hantu?"

Semua orang Nampak terkejut mendengar petanyaanku. Lalu hampir semua orang membekap mulut dengan badan yang bergetar. Are? Salah lagi ya?

"A-"

"Kurokocchi dikira hantu huahahahahahaha.", tiba-tiba saja seorang cowok berambut pirang tertawa keras sekali. Tak lama kemudian semua orang tertawa lepas juga. Apa sebegitu lucunya? Eh mungkinkah, cowok itu bukan…

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahuku. Taiga masih dengan ekspresi menahan tawa berkata, "Kau tak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara ya. Tapi itu tadi nice one."

"Kise-kun itu tidak lucu. Minna-san tolong berhenti tertawa.", kata suara datar dari pemuda dengan rambut dan iris sewarna langit musim panas. Seketika itu juga semua orang berhenti tertawa, atau bisa dibilang berusaha menahan tawa. Pundak mereka masih bergerak naik turun dan cengiran masih terlihat samar di wajah semuanya.

"Ma, Kuro-chin jangan marah. Kau mau coklat?", tanya Atsushi dengan wajah inoncent. Heh, seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih Murasakibara-kun tapi dengan berat hati harus kutolak. Ah, Himuro-san hajimemashite. Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Melihatnya membungkuk entah kenapa aku merasakan desakan dari tubuhku untuk reflex membungkuk juga. "Aa, hajimemashite. Yoroshiku."

"Ho, jadi kelemahanmu itu _itu_.", Mai sudah senyum-senyum mesum nggak jelas. Ugh, tapi benar juga. Karena terlalu terbiasa dengan orang-orang nggak sopan yang seenaknya sendiri, diperlakukan sesopan ini err, aku bingung harus apa. Tapi yang lebih membuatku bingung, "Ja, kenapa Kise Ryouta bisa ada di sini?", sudah diwakilkan oleh pertanyaan Mai.

"Ah itu. Oi Kuroko, kau yang membawa mereka kan, kau saja yang perkenalkan."

"Ini juga salahmu Kagami-kun. Kau yang memberitahu mereka kan. Tapi baiklah.", Kuroko menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kenalkan, mereka teman setimku waktu di SMP Teiko. Yang sedang senyum-senyum itu Kise-kun. Lalu yang berdiri di ujung itu Midorima-kun. Murasakibara-kun itu orang yang sedang makan pocky. Ini Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun."

Sebagai balasan untuk perkenalan yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko, Kise melambaikan tangannya, sebelumnya cowok ini berkata "Hidoi ssu.", dengan wajah cemberut. Cowok berkacamata—Midorima mengangguk dengan pose menaikan kacamata dan mendekap boneka. Murasakibara? Mungkin yang dimaksud Atsushi ya? Kalau dia sih, masih setia dengan coklat yang ditolak Kuroko tadi. Dan untuk pasangan Momoi dan Aomine, mereka terlihat lebih bersahabat—terlebih Aomine. Mungkin karena yang ada di sini bukan hanya aku. Ok, cukup dengan pikiran depresi itu. Tujuan hari ini adalah bersenang-senang dengan Taiga, singkirkan semua pikiran depresi tadi dan bergembiralah. Yosh.

"Ne, snow princess, bukankah menurutmu Kise-kun lebih hot aslinya dibandingkan dengan foto di majalah?", Mai sudah mengedip jail dan berbisik dengan nada meminta persengkokolan. Hm, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Kise terlihat lebih…

"A, yang lebih penting sekarang", aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan menghapus pikiran buruk yang mampir ke otakku, "Minna, di sini siapa saja yang bisa main ice skating?"

Hampir setengah dari kami mengangkat tangan. Serius nih?

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Taiga, aku tahu kau bodoh. Tapi tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini.", aku menatap penuh rasa kasihan pada orang yang tertunduk di bawahku.

Dari posisi merangkak. Yup, merangkak. Taiga memandang penuh amarah padaku. Dengan susah payah dia menggeram, "Shut up!", di tengah-tengah usaha sia-sianya untuk bangun.

"Hora, lakukan seperti ini.", kataku mencontohkan cara berdiri dari posisi jatuh.

Dengan susah payah Taiga mengikuti gerakanku. Melihatnya bersusah payah kasihan juga. Saat keseimbangannya hampir hilang begitu berhasil berdiri, tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik dua tangannya. "Good job."

"Arigate."

"Ck, mada-mada dayo. Ayo coba meluncur. Gerakan kakimu bergantian kanan dan kiri seperti bermain roller blade. Tenang aku akan menuntunmu."

Jadi begitulah, dengan gerakan kaku kami meluncur bersama. Sebenarnya ini lebih terlihat seperti aku menuntun Taiga. Kedua tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan lebih erat. Terlalu erat malah. Tapi hitung-hitung untuk balas jasa saat dia mengajariku bermain basket dulu itu.

Tapi diluar itu, kami berhasil meluncur secara perlahan.

**[name]—Taiga**

"Eh, ber-berpegangan tangan? Itu, bagaimana mengatakannya ya…", Mai dengan wajah semerah udang rebus memandang tak tentu arah, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari Kiyoshi.

"Tapi Kagami dan Himuro-san melakukannya. Kenapa kita tidak?", Kiyoshi yang sebenarnya hanya memandang dengan bingung dan tak ada tajam-tajamnya bertanya dengan memperhatikan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang bersusah payah meluncur dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Tapi, itu, itu. Waaaaaaa….", tanpa mempedulikan apa-apa lagi Mai meluncur pergi dengan wajah merah dan asap mengepul dari kepalanya.

"Mai-san, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?", masih dalam posisi mencengkram dinding pembatas dan sebelah tangan terentang ke depan mencoba menggapai sesuatu, Kiyoshi berteriak saat sadar dirinya ditinggal oleh orang yang seharusnya berperan menjadi pelatihnya saat itu.

**Mai—Kiyoshi**

Mitobe Rinosuke sedikit menekuk kakinya, merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan meluncur perlahan dengan kaki kanan dan kiri bergantian mendorong.

Sementara itu Aomine memandangi kepergian Mitobe dengan tampang bodoh.

Seharusnya dia mengerti dengan apa yang diisyaratkan oleh Mitobe. Saat dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri itu artinya Aomine harus melihatnya, lalu anggukan tadi mengisyaratkan contohlah dia. Lalu tatapan terakhir itu adalah lakukan bersama-sama. Sayangnya otak Aomine tak dapat menangkap arti dari segala gerakan yang dilakukan Mitobe.

Sadar dari keadaan dumb foundednya Aomine tak tinggal diam. Berbekal insting binatangnya, dengan tertatih-tatih dikejarnya pelatihnya yang sudah meluncur terlalu jauh.

**Mitobe—Aomine**

Sepasang muda-mudi meluncur dalam balutan cahaya lampu sorot. Setiap gerakan terlihat begitu seirama. Langkah keduanya seakan diset untuk bergerak bersama. Tautan tangan yang tidak terlihat membebani dan justru menopang satu sama lain. Bila harus dideskripsikan dalam satu kata maka keduanya begitu serasi, anggun, membuat mata tak bisa berpaling. Ehm, mungkin harus dalam satu kalimat.

Dan seperti seharusnya, begitu keduanya selesai meluncur beribu tepuk tangan menghujani keduanya. Dengan malu-malu pasangan ini membungkuk serta mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ne, Himuro-kun, apa menurutmu ini…", Momoi berbisik di sela-sela acara membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi tahan saja, tidak rugi juga kan. Lagipula yang lebih mencengangkan itu kemampuan Satsuki untuk belajar.", balas Himuro di sela kegiatan yang sama dengan Momoi.

"Tidak juga. Ini pasti karena pelatihnya yang jago, tehe."

Acara membungkuk dan tepuk tangan masih berlangsung sekitar 5 menit kemudian.

**Himuro—Momoi**

Segerombolan gadis sedang memotret dan berteriak tak jelas. Sementara objek yang yang menjadi pusat gerombolan itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang?

Hal yang cukup aneh sebenarnya. Semua orang tahu, Kise Ryouta adalah model yang sangat menyayangi fans sehingga paling tidak akan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pada fansnya. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat mengabaikan mereka. Sungguh aneh.

Penyebabnya? Tentu saja pemuda imut bersurai baby blue yang sejak tadi tak terlihat merupakan penyebab semua kegaduhan ini.

Sementara itu Kise yang frustasi, cemas, dan merasa bersalah menyebabkan tubuhnya dehidrasi dan memilih untuk menepi menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Tak menyadari orang yang dicarinya sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah berdiri berbaur dengan kerumunan gadis-gadis tadi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku salah memilih berpasangan dengan Kise-kun.", iris biru terang itu berpaling dari pemuda pirang kepada sesuatu di kejauhan. Tepatnya sepasang muda-mudi yang meluncur tertatih-tatih dengan saling berpegangan, seorang pemuda besar yang terlihat bingung di pinggir pagar, seorang pemuda yang mengejar pemuda lainnya dengan jatuh bangun, dan sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja selesai menjadi pusat lampu sorot. Setidaknya teman-temannya mengalami hal yang serupa.

**Kise—Kuroko**

"Ne, Kawahara."

"Ada apa Fukuda?"

"Disaat seperti ini bukankah seharusnya pasangan itu terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Lalu kenapa pasanganku itu kau?"

"Entah. Padahal Furihata saja bisa…"

"Aa, aku mengerti. Hidup memang tak adil. Furihata shi ne."

Tolong maklumi aura gelap yang menguar dari dua pemuda yang sejak tadi menatap seseorang dengan tatapan membunuh.

**Kawahara—Fukuda**

"Oh, come on little kitty. Come to this nee-chan."

Alex mengulurkan tangannya ke depan bersiap untuk menangkap her little kitty, wajahnya mengekspresikan baka-oya yang menanti anaknya berlatih berjalan dan pada akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Di sisi lain, Furihata sedang ber—hm, mungkin maksudnya meluncur. Yah, jika kau tanya aku, maka menurutku dia terlihat tertatih-tatih. Persis seperti anak baru belajar berjalan.

Ok, mungkin ekspresi Alex itu bukan tanpa alasan. Apalagi saat Furihata berhasil mencapainya pelukan hangat menyambut pemuda itu. Terbenam dalam pelukan hangat dan dada yang be—sexy membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terkena demam mendadak.

**Alex—Furihata**

Seorang gadis berkacak pinggang di depan seorang pemuda yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ne Hyuga, kau itu laki-laki tapi kenapa payah begitu. Apa aku harus menambahkan latihanmu selama libur musim dingin?"

"Pelatih, skating dan basket itu berbeda. Kau mau membunuhku di liburan musim dingin?"

"Mou, kau berlebihan Hyuga. Tambah latihan empat atau lima kali lipat kan tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Sudah pasti aku mati kalau begitu."

Di saat pasangan ini meributkan hal yang tidak nyambung dengan skating pemuda dengan eagle eye menatap sekeliling dengan intens. Lamat-lamat bibirnya berucap, "Couple going to capel. Ah! Kitakore." Ehm, tolong lupakan saja dia.

**Izuki—Riko—Hyuga**

"Tsucchi mitte mitte. Turbo jet."

Koganei meluncur dengan gaya pesawat terbang. Satu kaki diangkat dan kedua tangan terentang lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan sesekali tangannya mengepak-ngepak lebih mirip burung yang akan terbang.

"Abunai yo.", Tsuchida masih dengan mata terpejam tetapi wajahnya menunjukan kekawatiran berteriak mengingatkan.

Rasanya jadi seperti penjaga dan anak asuhnya.

**Koganei—Tsuchida**

"Sebagai awal, aku sudah berlatih jatuh dan membiasakan dengan sepatu skate ini di matras. Keadaanku sedang dalam mode rileks. Peruntungan cancer berada di urutan ke 3 dan lucky item hari ini sudah ada dalam dekapanku nodayo. Untuk meluncur pertama rentangan tangan dan tekuk sedikit kakimu lalu condongkan badan ke depan dan meluncur dengan kaki kanan dan kiri bergantian menyerong ke luar nanodayo. Kanpeki. Seharusnya bisa bekerja."

Setelah semua gumaman tadi Midorima untuk pertama kalinya mempraktekan cara meluncur. Dan hasilnya, sempurna. Gagal. Baru sedikit bergerak dari pagar pembatas tubuh tinggi pemain basket itu sudah bertemu dengan dinginnnya es. Naas.

"Apa yang salah? Apa tubuhku masih kurang rileks nanodayo.", begitulah isi pikiran Midorima sekarang.

Dari kejauhan Murasakibara memandang malas Midorima dan asik memakan potatochip. "Mido-chin tak akan bisa berhasil kalau begitu terus. Nyem nyem.", itu adalah komentar dari orang yang ditolak menjadi pelatih oleh Midorima.

**Murasakibara—Midorima**

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Ah capenya."

"Benar-benar menguras tenaga."

"Tapi demi Tetsu-kun aku akan berusaha. Aa, Ki-chan pasti suka sesuatu yang manis jadi lebih baik gulanya yang banyak."

"Karena tenaga sudah terkuras lebih baik tambah suplemen."

"Mungkin ditambah madu."

"Juga lada."

Aku merasa kawatir dengan nasib makanan di tangan Momo dan Aida. Huh, lagipula kenapa yang memasakan perempuan, padahal makanan Taiga jauh lebih enak. Mungkin Alex masih dendam karena masakan Taiga lebih disukai daripada masakannya. Tapi itu kan sudah 4 tahun lalu.

Tapi tak apa lah. Mai dan Alex terlihat pintar memasak dan aku masih bisa membantu memotong. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa dimakan para pemuda kelaparan di depan sana.

Sementara itu tanpa kuketahui seseuatu terjadi di antara para lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut. Pemuda berambut merah menunjukan wajah garang bagai macan kelaparan. Di hadapannya seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap memicingkan matanya dan decak sebal keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda berambut hitam di samping pemuda merah tadi memperlihatkan senyum dan wajah ramah meski aura tadi membuat semua itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Ano, mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita memesan makanan lain sebelum pelatih dan Momoi-san kembali.", pemuda manis dengan surai biru mudanya menyuarakan pendapat yang tidak pada tempatnya kali ini dengan santai seakan aura tadi tak mempengaruhinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat pingsan di ujung meja. Kepalanya tergeletak tanpa tenaga di atas meja dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi, meja ,dan berakhir menggenang di lantai.

Mou, kapan ini semua akan berakhir ssu?

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

**つづく**

* * *

**Note: **Sebelumnya, maaf baru update sekarang. Yah, gabungan males, stuck ,dan Internet kacau jadinya begini. Semoga chapter ini nggak ngebosenin dibaca. dan maaf juga chara yang nongol lumayan banyak. Nah mungkin Aoi mau minta maaf lagi karena chapter depan juga ada kemungkinan selama ini. Semoga tidak. Ano, fic ini masih ada yang baca kan, aduh, kalau udah terlanjur bosen nungguin maaf.

PinKrystal: eh? nggak ada bayangan ya, perasaan di chap berapa udah bilang kakaknya itu Tatsu, nggak ditulis Tatsuya sih. Oh ya, ini mereka ketemu, cuma perang hatinya chap depan ya(moga-moga). makasih reviewnya.

Kanzaki Haseo: iya betul, diadopsi. cerita lengkapnya chap depan ya, kalau jadi. ini sudah lanjut. makasih reviewnya.

Mell Hinaga Kuran: hehe, makasih. ini sudah lanjut. makasih reviewnya.

Untuk reader yang masih mau baca fic ini. Happy Reading ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of Childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Peringatan: OOC dari Aomine dan kawan-kawan, pergantian sudut pandang, typo, dan lain-lain.  
**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

* * *

Apa yang dilihat oleh laki-laki dari seorang perempuan?

Yah, itu selalu membingungkan dan tak bisa kupahami

Bagaimanapun aku itu perempuan

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 7

**_"_****_Aomine Point of View"_**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu sehari setelah final winter cup selesai. Menurutmu apa yang bagus dilakukan hari ini?

Aku tak peduli pada jawabanmu. Tapi, setidaknya orang sepertiku pun punya rencana.

Rencana awal adalah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Tetsu, sekaligus merayakan selesainya Winter Cup dengan hasil yang, kau tahu lah. Yep, kemenangan Seirin. Tapi rencana tetap rencana. Ini semua karena serangga-serangga pengganggu yang disebut mantan rekan.

"Huwaaaa, Kurokocchi homedeto! Sasuga na Kurokocchi team. Aku terharu ssu, melihat pertandingan kalian kemarin. ", pengganggu pertama sebut saja Kise Ryouta. Orang paling mengganggu di antara yang lain. Bahkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang itu hal paling mengganggu yang dilakukannya.

"Kau tahu Kurokocchi, di tengah depresi kekalahan Kaijo melawan Shutoku kemarin ditambah tak boleh main basket untuk beberapa waktu, kau adalah oasisku ssu. Aku bahkan sampai menangis loh. Lalu… Itte! Aominecchi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Hidoi ssu.", bibir Kise monyong beberapa senti, dengan wajah kesal yang diimut-imutkan. Atau memang dasarnya dia seperti itu? Entahlah, tak peduli juga.

Intinya, aku kesal melihat ekspresi Kise. Dan juga hal yang masih dilakukannya pada Tetsu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum semua terlambat.

"Oi, Kise. Cepat lepaskan Tetsu. Kau tak lihat wajahnya sudah membiru begitu!"

Mendengar perkataanku Kise segera menyadari situasi yang terjadi dan segera membebaskan Tetsu dari sangkar mematikan, a.k.a pelukan maut Kise.

"Huwaaaa! Kurokocchi! Daijobu ka?! Ne, Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi jangan pergi dulu! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Ugh."

"Kise-kun tolong jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan seperti itu. Aku belum meninggal tahu."

Dapat kulihat tangan kanan Tetsu masih bertengger di perut Kise. Hahaha, nice move Tetsu. Dan lagi wajah datar tanpa ekspresimu itu sungguh inonsen tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Hahahaha.

"Mou, Aominecchi berhenti tertawa ssu. Kurokocchi mo, hidoi yo. Apa salahku hingga kau tusuk perutku begitu ssu?", Kise sudah mengelurkan jurus utamanya, tangisan buaya.

"Ma, ma, sudahlah. Aomine-kun berhenti tertawa, kasihan Ki-chan kan. Tapi Ki-chan juga salah. Jangan memonopoli Tetsu-kun begitu dong. Aku kan juga ingin peluk.", Satsuki mencoba menengahi kami. Yah, itu memang tugas sampingannya selama jadi manajer di Teiko. Tapi, apa-apaan Aomine-kun itu? Menggelikan. Apa ini karna ada Tetsu, atau malah Kise?

"Sa-chin benar, Kraus Kraus, glek, kalian berdua berisik. Apa lagi Kise-chin, berisik dan cengeng sekali. Kraus kraus."

"Bersikaplah layaknya murid SMA. Kalian sudah bukan anak SMP lagi nodayo."

Ah, aku lupa. Masih ada dua pengganggu lagi. Sebenarnya tiga, itu kalau kau masukan Satsuki kedalamnya. Makhluk tinggi besar laksana raksasa tukang ngemil dan makhluk tinggi lainnya yang berkacamata sebut saja Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintaro.

Dan lagi, suara kunyahanmu itu lebih berisik tahu dari tawaku yang seharusnya memanjakan telinga.

Lalu Midorima, harusnya kau ngaca dulu megane. Dengan boneka anjing yang didekap erat seperti takut direbut orang itu, apa nggak kebalik? Harusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu, huh. Tunggu, rasanya boneka itu, aku mengenalnya. Di mana pernah lihat ya? Hmmmmmm. Sudahlah, tidak penting juga.

Kalau saja Akashi juga ikut datang maka sudah jelas, ini akan jadi reuni yang pertama setelah pembukaan Winter Cup. Sayang dia lebih memilih mendisiplinkan anak buahnya. Poor guys. Yah, mungkin ada bagusnya juga Akashi tak datang khekhekhe.

"Aomine-kun, ketawamu aneh banget deh.", Satsuki melihatku dengan wajah jijik. Oke, ini mengesalkan. Apa maksudnya tuh.

"Satsuki teme.", kataku geram.

"So so, otak Aominecchi pasti sudah konslet ssu.", si kuning ini ikut-ikutan lagi. Kenapa wajahmu serius di saat membahas masalah nggak penting begini.

"Ki-seeeeeeee.", desisku.

"Apa Aomine-kun butuh istirahat?", entah kenapa Tetsu sudah melihatku dengan wajah datarnya. Mana nada bertanyanya datar banget.

"Tetsu, kau juga?", aku membulatkan mata mencoba menerima kenyataan di depan mata. Anak yang datar-datar ini sedang mengejekku?

"Ini pasti karena kau lupa membawa lucky itemmu nanodayo.", kata Midorima sambil menaikan kacamata dengan menggunakan jari berbalut perban. Tidak berubah.

"Aku bukan kau Midorima!", teriakku frustasi. Jangan sampai orang terakhir itu juga ikut-ikutan.

"Mine-chin, nyam nyam, lapar ya? Tapi aku tak mau membagi snackku, nyam nyam.", komentar Murasakibara masih setia dengan packy menyelip di bibirnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau tanya? Maksudku, nggak mungkin banget tahu!", argh, kenapa semua orang absurd banget hari ini. Ah, tidak. Mereka memang seperti ini dari dulu. Ugh. Tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korban bully? Biasanya si kuning satu itu kan.

Aku bersyukur Akashi tak ada di sini. Sangat bersyukur.

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

Ya, itu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menggangguku. Pastinya bukan kebetulan 3 orang dengan warna kuning, hijau, ungu ini bisa bersama. Apalagi Murasakibara, Yosen itu ada di Akita kan?

"Apa salahnya mengunjungi Kurokocchi ssu? Lagian, aku ke sini bukan mau ketemu Aominecchi kok. Weeeee.", Kise kembali mendekap Tetsu tak lupa juluran lidah di akhir kalimat. Dasar.

"Yah, aku tak peduli apa alasanmu. Apa kau menstalk Tetsu, sampai tahu dia ada di sini?", yah bukannya mau menutup mata dari masalah yang satu ini. Malahan sepertinya ini sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dari copycat ini. Mana ada kucing takut cacing kan.

"Tentu saja tidak ssu. Aku kan bukan Aominecchi yang ternyata suka mensAuw. Itte yo. Itte yo Aominecchi.", aku mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Kise dan tetap menarik pipi kanannya dengan keras. Seenaknya saja bicara.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya.", ancamku dengan nada malas.

"Iya-iya-iya. Tapi lepas dulu ssu.", dengan terpaksa kulepas pipi kanannya, segera tangan Kise mengusap bekas tarikanku tadi, "Aominecchi jahat ssu. Ah iya-iya aku bilang, jangan main fisik lagi, besok aku ada pemotretan kalau sampai wajahku kenapa-kenapa aku bisa, ah, iya-iya aku bilang. Huh, aku tahu dari Kagamicchi ssu."

Kagami?

"Bagaimana bisa jadi larinya ke Kagami? Jangan mengarang alasan bodoh Kise.", orang bilang aku aho tapi sepertinya julukan itu lebih pantas untuk Kise.

"Hontou dayo, waktu aku sms tanya apa bisa main bareng hari minggu, dia bilang kalau timnya akan pergi skating ssu.", jelas Kise dengan wajah kesal merasa terhina dengan kata bodoh.

"Itu benar Aomine-kun. Semua anggota Seirin akan pergi ke arena ice skating.", jelas Tetsu masih setia dengan wajah datar.

Eh? Itu artinya…

"Ah Kuroko ternyata kau ada di sini. Geh, kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?", makhluk berisik lain akhirnya muncul juga.

"Ugh, Kagami."

"Ah, Kagamin. Osashiburi."

"Kagami-chin. Yo~."

"Kagami!"

"Kagamicchi~. Osashiburi ssu."

"Kagami-kun, ada apa?"

Berbagai nama panggilan mengalir keluar secara bersamaan. Disertai berbagai reaksi. Midorima tersedak minumannya, benar-benar bad timming untuk meminum minumannya dari semua waktu. Satsuki melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya, tangan yang sebelah lagi digunakan untuk memeluk lengan Tetsu. Murasakibara, melambaikan sebatang packy di tangan kanannya. Aku menggebrak meja, kaget dan terkejut, hm, mungkin itu sama, yah pokoknya begitu. Sedang Kise melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, melepaskan Tetsu dari jerat pelukan maut. Dan Tetsu, masih dengan wajah datar menyambut rekan setimnya itu.

Mendengarnya makhluk berambut merah yang berbeda postur dan wajah dengan kapten kami ini menggaruk tengkuknya yang kuyakin tidak gatal. Setelah membalas sapaan—kalau itu tadi bisa disebut sapaan—dia langsung mendatangi orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hei Kuroko, ini?", tanyanya bingung. Mendapati lima orang yang sedang bersama dengan rekanmu memangnya semembingungkan itu?

"Dilihat juga tahu kan.", kataku malas.

Sedangkan Kise nyeletuk, "Reuni. Reuni ssu."

Sesaat wajahnya terlihat geram, sambil menatapku dia berkata, "Kau—"

"Ano, Kagami-kun kau datang kemari untuk menjemputku kan? Kurasa pelatih akan marah kalau kita tidak juga datang ke tempat berkumpul.", potong Tetsu sebelum terjadi pertengkaran bodoh.

"Ah, kau benar juga Kuroko.", lalu matanya menyipit saat bertanya, "Apa kalian juga ikut?"

"Cih, janga—"

"Tentu saja ssu!", teriak Kise memotong protes yang ingin kuajukan pada pandangan menuduh dari si baka.

"Hah, tak ada jalan lain.", ucapnya

Ya, tak ada jalan lain. Karena itulah, pada akhirnya kami semua pergi ke tempat ice skating. Di sana sudah berkumpul semua anggota tim Seirin. Sebagai tambahan, ada seorang wanita asing berdada besar dan seorang rekan Murasakibara dari Yosen yang menunggu di tempat Seirin berkumpul.

"Aku itu sangat jago dalam bermain ice skating loh ssu. Bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan pemain pro.", sepanjang perjalanan menuju arena es, Kise menjadi orang yang mendominasi percakapan. "Jadi apa di sini semua bisa ice skating ssu?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku yakin dalam hati mereka menganggap si kuning ini berisik, dan ada keinginan tersembunyi untuk mengerjainya. Heh, ternyata nggak di Teiko, nggak di Kaijo, dia sama saja.

"Hidoi yo minna.", rengeknya beserta air mata buaya yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datarnya, "Biasa-biasa saja, bisa dikatakan setingkat dengan level memasakku."

Membuat beberapa orang berpartisipasi untuk menjawab

"Sedikit, kurasa.", orang yang mengatakan ini anak perempuan yang menjadi pelatih Seirin.

"Yah, tidak bisa dibilang jago sih.", teman setim Murasakibara juga iut andil menyumbang jawaban.

"Aku tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba nanodayo.", Midorima juga.

"Ice skating? Nyem nyem. Hmmmmmm, kurasa lumayan. Nyem nyem.", masih dengan maiobu terkunyah di mulutnya Murasakibara menjawab.

"Aku akan berjuang.", kata salah satu dari tim Seirin.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan.", ucap center mereka.

"Kurasa lumayan.", jawab Kagami.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang.", akhirnya aku juga ikut menjawab.

"Heh, masih dipakai juga slogan itu? Bukannya aku sudah mengalahkanmu ya?", Kagami melirikku dari balik bahunya. Ya, dia jalan di depanku.

"Seirin, bukan kau. Lagipula seingatku kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku di semua one on one.", yeah, beberapa kali kami pernah bermain one on one dan seperti kataku, aku tak pernah kalah.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu teme! Ayo kita bertanding!", sepertinya orang ini sudah lupa tujuannyu ke tempat ice skating sekarang.

"Cih, aku tidak mau. Melawan orang lemah itu membosankan.", kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Yah, kadang aku ingin menggodanya. Dan tolong jangan anggap aku homo. Oke?

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir kau—"

Tiba-tiba saja orang ini menghentikan ocehannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut dan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu. Aku sudah akan membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang begitu mengejutkan baginya, saat suara itu terdengar.

"[name]"

"Taiga."

Lalu semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Aku memutar kepalaku cepat menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan baKagami. Sedetik kemudian sesosok bayangan melintas dengan sangat cepat menubruk tubuh yang lumayan besar itu. Lalu mereka terjatuh, saling tindih di atas es. Seketika, semua fokus mata tertuju pada mereka.

Dia. Gadis itu. Melihatnya sekarang membuatku sadar sudah lama sekali tak melihatnya. Entah kenapa, ada rasa lega yang menyusup hingga tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Lalu entah dari mana asalnya tapi ada seseuatu yang terasa menyebalkan dari adegan di depanku sekarang.

"Hei, where have you been all this time? I really really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally miss you, you know? Taiga!"

Melupakan sekelilingnya, gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukan yang sejak tadi dilakukannya pada satu dari beberapa orang yang kuakui. Mereka bahkan saling bertukar sapa seakan itu hal yang lazim dilakukan saat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Lalu, ada apa dengan wajahnya itu? Apa sebegitu senangnya bertemu dengan makhluk baka yang satu itu? Padahal saat bertemu dulu dia bahkan sama sekali tak mengingatku. Dan, kenapa dia bisa tersenyum selebar itu saat tangan besar itu mengusap kepalanya pelan? Padahal saat kuusap dulu dia langsung menangis. Apa bedanya aku dengannya? Kenapa perlakuannya pada kami berdua begitu berbeda?

Lalu adegan saling peluk itu masih berlanjut. Sial, rasanya ingin kutarik salah satu dari mereka agar tidak berdekatan seperti itu. Aku sudah akan bertindak tapi sudah ada yang mendahuluiku.

"Ehem. Masih ada orang di sini."

Pemuda yang poni panjangnya menutupi mata kirinya, salah satu anggota Murasakibara, menjadi orang yang bertindak itu.

Segera pelukan itu terlepas, menampakan wajah bingung gadis itu dan pandangannya yang terlihat mencari siapa yang berani mengganggu acara reuninya. Saat disadari banyak orang berkumpul di sekitarnya—aku tak tahu dia menyadari keberadaanku atau tidak—wajahnya—untuk pertama kalinya—terlihat memerah.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Op to, Dai-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Satsuki menubrukku pelan, lalu memelukku dari belakang, menyebabkan dada yang tersembunyi di balik mantel menekan punggungku.

"Satsuki. Hah, nggak ngapa-ngapain sih. Kau sendiri? Bukannya tadi kau sedang jadi pusat perhatian, heh, nona pro?"

"Pfft, Dai-chan, kau terdengar seperti anak yang ngembek karna ditinggal loh. Ah tapi yang tadi bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya karena Himuro-san berbakat jadi aku bisa deh. Tehe."

Saat ini aku tak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Satsuki. Yah, pemandangan dua orang yang meluncur bersama itu terlihat begitu mengganggu. Kalau hanya sekedar meluncur tidak perlu gandengan seperti itu kan. Sebahagia apa sih dia sampai tertawa terus dari tadi?

"Kurasa [name]-chan dan Kagamin cocok juga."

Mendengar perkataan Satsuki, reflex aku menengok padanya. Dia sedang memandangi dua orang yang sejak tadi kupandangi juga. Tanpa sadar, aku memicingkan mata pada Satsuki. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu?

"Tapi sepertinya Dai-chan tidak sependapat denganku ya?", katanya lagi sambil berpaling melihatku. Wajah itu, terlihat menyebalkan meskipun secara pribadi aku menyukai senyum Satsuki. Dan aku tak akan pernah mengakui itu di depannya. Sampai matipun tak akan pernah.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?", tanyaku malas lalu memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah. Sialnya, aku memilih tempat yang salah untuk membuang muka. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum begitu lebar, seakan kebahagiaannya berada di puncak. Mungkin dia memang sedang sangat bahagia. Tapi sebahagia apa sih kalau kau sedang duduk di atas es seperti itu?

"Sangat. Wajahmu itu tak bisa menipuku Dai-chan. Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita bersama hah?", Satsuki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bersedekap dengan suara penuh percaya diri.

Aku meliriknya, penasaran dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukannya saat ini, sekaligus menjadikannya alasan untuk berpaling dari pemandangan jatuh bangun dua anak muda di bawah sana. Yep, arena ski ini ada dua lantai kalau kau mau tahu. Membentuk lingkaran dengan bagian tengah lebih tinggi satu lantai.

Satsuki melihatku dengan wajah itu. Wajah pertanda dia tidak sedang bercanda. Dan kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Serius deh, apa yang dimau anak ini sekarang?

"Oi, Satsuki. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?", aku menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. Mengacak sedikit surai merah jambu yang sempat membuatku terpikat dulu.

"Mou Dai-chan, jangan mengacak rambutku begini dong. Rambut itu mahkota wanita, kau tahu. Huh, laki-laki sepertimu itu yang akan mengacaukan hasil usaha tampilan pacarnya.", gadis di depanku ini sudah meracau sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir tanganku dari kepalanya, lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Setidaknya dia sudah tak terlihat seserius tadi. Melihat Satsuki dengan wajah itu membuatku meruntuhkan segala pertahanan dan mengikuti segala kemauannya. Ck, sayangnya untuk yang kali ini aku tak bisa melakukannya. Tepatnya, aku masih—mulai ragu dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Tanpa membuang waktu kuseret gadis yang masih merapikan tatanan rambutnya itu. Menariknya untuk meluncur bersama. Mengabaikan semua pemikiran yang ada dalam otakku. Untunglah kapasitas memoriku tidaklah besar, kuharap semua gambaran dan rasa aneh tadi terhapus sebagai memori tidak penting yang hanya membebani kerja otakku saja.

**End of Aomine POV**

**Start of Third person POV**

Gadis dengan mantel hitam memandang lantai dua tempat bermain ski. Matanya terfokus pada seseorang. Orang yang menarik gadis lain untuk diajak berseluncur. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat rasanya sebuah truk menghantam punggungnya. Well, sebenarnya itu tidak masuk akal. Dan yang menabraknya hanyalah seorang pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut merah sewarna dengan mantelnya. Pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taiga? Dasar. Kau memintaku berhenti menyebutmu bodoh, tapi kalau begini caranya...", gadis itu menggantungkan kata terakhirnya, seakan tak ada jawaban yang lebih jelas untuk menggantikan titik-titik tersebut.

"Ck, shut up. You're just [name], why did you scolde me like this?", gerutu pemuda yang dipanggil Taiga tadi, masih dari posisi berusaha berdiri.

"Aku memang hanya [name], tapi aku juga [name] yang lebih jago main skating dari Taiga. Jadi diam dan ikuti saja, oke?", gerutu gadis tadi balik. Tentu saja gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah kau, mengatakannya setelah berhasil berdiri.

Sceen di mana kau menunduk, hanya untuk memandang Taiga kembali terlihat. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali sceen seperti ini terjadi. Bukan karena apa-apa sih, hanya masalah kemampuan ski yang tak bisa tak dikategorikan buruk dari seorang Kagami Taiga. Sama parahnya dengan kemampuan masak dua orang gadis yang harus disamarkan identitasnya. Nona A.R dan nona M.S.

Selama kau memeganginya, seperti sekarang ini. Taiga akan baik-baik saja. Namun, begitu tanganmu terlepas, maka dia kembali menjadi bayi yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu, tiap kali meluncur bersama tangannya menggenggam erat tanganmu. Perlu diperhatikan bahwa genggaman seorang pebasket seperti Taiga tak dapat dikatakan lemah. Kebalikannya malah. Hasilnya, tanganmu sedikit biru, seperti sekarang.

Setelah membantu Taiga bangun, kalian kembali meluncur. Taiga menggenggam erat—sangat erat kedua tanganmu. Meski kau sudah memakai sarung tangan, tetapi kau sangat yakin bahwa lebam biru pasti ada di sana. Paling tidak satu.

Selama meluncur pun pikiranmu tidak dapat terkonsentrasi pada satu hal. Meski sejenak, tanpa kau sadari mata itu telah menelusuri tiap sudut arena skating. Mencari seseorang yang seharusnya mulai kau lupakan. Entah sial atau beruntung, matamu itu selalu berhasil menemukannya. Pemuda berkulit hitam—_aku tak akan segan-segan lagi_—mesum, jorok, bertampang malas, tinggi, atletis, pengertian, and he's so damn sexy guy. _Kenapa aku jadi memujinya begitu?!_ Teriakmu dalam hati. Mungkin kau itu penganut sifat tsun-tsun. Atau lebih mungkin, kau hanya keceplosan saja.

"Mencari siapa?", tanya orang yang sejak tadi kau tarik-tarik untuk meluncur bersama.

Kau berpaling padanya. Meninggalkan kegiatan mengamati sepasang anak muda dengan surai dark blue dan soft pink yang sedang meluncur gembira bersama. Matamu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang pasanganmu dengan wajah hampa. Antara bingung kenapa dipanggil dan masih dalam proses kembali dari dunia kayalan.

"Tidak mencari siapa-siapa kok. Memang kenapa?", akhirnya otakmu berhasil memproses perkataan lawan bicaramu.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Sudah jelas dari tadi kau tidak konsentrasi. Bahkan kau tak sadar aku sudah bisa meluncur sendiri seperti ini.", pemuda bersurai merah tadi menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, terlihat berdiri sendiri dengan sedikit jarak dengan gadis tadi. Wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan saat bertanya, "Jadi, siapa?"

Sayangnya bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh pemuda itu, namun teriakan gembira serta tepuk tangan yang antusias, tak lupa pelukan plus usapan pada kepala, yang dilakukan semua olehmu.

"Kerja bagus.", ucapmu disela-sela kegiatan memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya.

Dilain tempat, sepasang iris safir menatap tajam pada apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Tanpa kau ketahui tentunya. Seperti itulah yang terjadi sejak tadi, tak ada yang menyadari perbuatan kalian. Kecuali dua pasang mata dari orang terdekat kalian.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

Perubahan keadaan! Saat ini, aura-aura hitam tengah mengelilingi tempat istirahat di bagian dalam gedung. Tempat skating ini sedikit istimewa, karena tamu bisa memasak sendiri setelah lelah berskating ria. Bisa menambah keakraban diantara kelompok. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada rombongan Seirin plus ini sangat bertolak belakang. Tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan dengan menunggu makanan buatan pelatih mereka. Perlu ditambahkan, juga manager tim Toou sebenarnya.

Intinya, keadaan mental mereka semua sedang dalam kondisi tidak siap. Siapa sih yang siap untuk menunggu makanan bercampur protein?

Tentu saja aura-aura tak menyenangkan juga bersarang di meja pojok. Tempat lima orang berbeda warna rambut duduk. Kagami dan Himuro yang sudah lama tak bertemu, duduk saling berhadapan. Di sebelahnya ada Kuroko yang diapit olehnya dan Kise. Di hadapan Kuroko, duduk di sebelah Himuro, dialah Aomine.

Sengaja atau tidak, sejak tadi mereka mengobrol dengan terpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Kagami dengan Himuro, dan tiga lainnya mengobrol sendiri. Tapi tak urung, seseorang mencuri-curi pandang pada pemuda lainnya. Kuroko yang menyadari hal itu bertanya secara frontal.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun? Kau ingin bicara dengan Aomine-kun?"

Yang sukses mengalihkan fokus semua orang yang ada di meja mereka.

"Heh, kau ingin bicara apa?", tanya Aomine malas. Bahkan dia bertanya sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Wah, Kagamicchi ternyata tsun-tsun ya. Mau Tanya aja bingung gitu ssu.", Kise yang sejak tadi jadi bahan bully duo biru dari Teiko angkat bicara.

"Bukan begitu. Siapa yang kau panggil tsun-tsun hah?", bentak Kagami, meski semburat merah tipis sudah menghiasi pipinya. Yah, dia beralasan itu karena udara dingin sih.

"Ja, kalau begitu apa ssu?"

"Itu… oi Aomine.", memastikan orang yang dipanggilnya mendengar perkataannya Kagami melanjutkan, "Kenapa sejak tadi kau lihat-lihat ke arah [name]?"

Aomine hanya menatap Kagami dengan pandangan malas. Pandangan itu sempat bertahan beberapa detik sebelum Kagami menggeram sebal. Dia sudah mau protes lagi sebelum mendengar jawaban Aomine.

"Aku tidak lihat-lihat kok. Hanya tak sengaja lihat."

Jawaban yang lumayan aneh sebenarnya dari mulut Aomine. Tapi Kagami percaya begitu saja.

"Apa mungkin Aomine ini temannya [name]?", tanya Himuro dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata teman.

"Yah, kami memang satu sekolah.", jawab Aomine.

Menyadari Aomine tidak menyebut [name] sebagai teman, Kagami kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak sedang menyukai [name] kan?"

Semua orang yang ada di meja menatap Kagami dengan pandangan kaget. Tentu saja Himuro dan Kuroko berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya sehingga mereka hanya memandang Kagami.

"Benar begitu Aomine-san?", lalu Himuro yang biasanya langsung memanggil orang tanpa sulfik menggunakan –san pada Aomine. Jika harus diartikan, kalimat Tanya tadi bisa berubah menjadi, "Aku tak akan memberikan adikku padamu."

"Tentu saja tidak.", jawab Aomine cepat. Terlalu cepat sebenarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatnya?", tuduh Kagami lagi.

"Sudah kubilang itu karena tak sengaja. Lagian, aku hanya penasaran. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang dari yang bisa kuingat."

Semua orang di meja kembali diam dan hanya memandang Aomine.

"Jadi, Aominecchi beneran suka [name]? Kukira Aominecchi menyukai Momoicchi ssu.", tanggapan yang datang dari Kise semakin membuat geram Aomine. Dia kan sudah menyangkal, masa masih dikira seperti itu.

"Oi Kise ka—", kembali protesnya dipotong oleh orang lain.

"Aomine, walaupun kau berkata seperti itu aku akan mengatakan ini. Jangan menyakiti [name], kalau kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai jangan memandang gadis lain.", ucap Kagami. Yah, dia tahu semuanya. Setidaknya dari apa yang dilihatnya [name] terlihat menyukai Aomine. Tahu dari mana? Tentu saja tahu, karena dia juga melihat seorang wanita dengan tatapan yang sama dengan [name] pada Aomine.

"Dan tentu saja aku pun tak akan membiarkan [name] disakiti.", ujar Himuro. Meski [name] hanyalah adik angkatnya tapi dia menyayangi [name] seperti adik sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji saat Sanada-san (ayah [name]) mengantarkan [name] ke rumahnya. Masalah hutang yang melilit Sanada-san membuatnya harus menitipkan [name] di rumah Himuro, yang notabene adalah sahabat dekat ayah [name]. Dan karena masalah itu tak kunjung selesai, [name] akhirnya diangkat oleh keluarga Himuro. Sanada-san sudah mempercayakan [name] untuk dijaganya, mana mungkin kan dia biarkan adik kesayangannya disakiti?

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Hening yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Aura hitam masih bersarang di meja itu, namun alasan aura hitam itu sudah berubah.

Kise yang biasanya ceria dimanapun berada, kini bungkam. Terlihat menangis dengan kepala diletakan di meja. _Mou, kapan ini semua akan berakhir ssu?_ Ratapnya dalam hati.

Sementara Kuroko mengusulkan untuk memesan makanan di timming yang seperti ini. "Ano, mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita memesan makanan lain sebelum pelatih dan Momoi-san kembali.", suaranya terdengar datar. Namun tak ada yang menyadari genggamannya pada buku menu sedikit mengencang. _Apa Momoi-san baik-baik saja?_ Hatinya bertanya.

Keadaan berlanjut seperti itu hingga akhirnya lima orang perempuan keluar dari dapur yang dipinjam tadi. Tiga wajah terlihat tak berbeda jauh dengan wajah-wajah orang yang menunggu makanan. Sedangkan dua lainnya terlihat begitu gembira dengan latar matahari yang tersenyum cerah.

"Minna, ayo kita makan.", ucap pelatih Seirin dengan efek-efek bunga bertebaran.

Tak mau mengalami latihan neraka, anggota Seirin segera datang ke hadapan meja eksekusi. Mereka sudah akan mengambil makanan saat Alex, satu-satunya wanita dewasa di tempat itu berlari sambil meneriakan, "Aku minta maaf tak bisa menjaga masakanku sendiri!"

Orang-orang yang sudah mengambil nasi seketika berhenti.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Momoi dengan wajah bertanya yang imut. Saat itu Riko meliriknya sebal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.", jawab para pemuda yang sudah terpikat daya tarik seorang Momoi. Lalu mereka kembali mengambil makanan yang tersaji.

Namun hal yang sama terulang, saat Kiyoshi dan Kise mengambil makanan. "Aku tak bisa melindungi idolaku sendiri, waaaaaaa!", teriak Mai yang juga berlari meniinggalkan tempat makan.

Aktifitas mengambil makanan kembali terhenti. Dan kali ini orang yang menjadi pemecah keheningan adalah Himuro, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan sa—"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat sepasang tangan menangkap tangan yang digunakannya untuk menyendok nasi. "Tatsu, aku sangat sayang padamu. Ingatlah itu ya.", ucap [name] dengan wajah tertunduk. Lalu seperti dua orang lainnya, dia berlari meninggalkan pemuda-pemuda kelaparan bersama dua gadis yang tersisa.

Kali ini semua orang memikirkan satu hal yang sama. _Seberapa buruk makanan yang mereka buat?_

"Ada apa?", tanya Momoi dengan nada manis dan wajah manis yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat menakutkan.

"Ayo dimakan. Kalian semua lapar kan?", kali ini suara manis dan wajah manis Riko yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Mereka semua terjebak. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang harus dilakukan hanyalah makan dan selesailah semua. Mereka laki-laki kan? Ini pasti hanyalah uji ketahanan belaka. Ya, dengan pemikiran seperti itulah semua orang berhasil makan dengan damai. Hingga, suara dari nyawa yang dicabut memenuhi seluruh area ruang makan.

**End of Third person POV**

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

**Start of Reader POV**

Yang tadi itu sungguh nyaris. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau sebuah makanan bisa mencabut nyawa seseorang. Nyaris.

Begitu mendengar jerit dari arah ruang makan, aku, Alex, dan Mai segera berlari kembali ke sana. Apa yang kami dapati saat itu sungguh tak terduga. Enambelas tubuh pemuda terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. What the hell did that food do to them?

Lalu setelah dua jam kepanikan, tubuh-tubuh itu bangkit dari pengalaman nyaris mati mereka. Hampir saja mereka diangkut ke rumah sakit jika bukan karena Riko mengatakan hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Aku jadi kasihan pada Taiga. Mungkin dia punya ketahanan untuk bertahan hidup lebih dari yang kuduga, mengingat kebiasaannya memakan makanan cepat saji.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan gang yang sepi. Kuharap tak ada kejadian buruk menimpaku. Hah, ini karena aku sok-sokan menolak ajakan Taiga dan Tatsu untuk diantar sih. Aku berjalan dengan cepat. Sangat cepat hingga rasanya aku seperti berlari. Kedua tanganku sudah kumasukan ke saku mantel sejak tadi. Menghalau dingin dari salju yang mulai turun. Oh, andai aku menuruti okaa-san untuk membawa payung. Pasti akan lebih melindungi kepalaku dibandingkan topi rajut berwarna biru tua hadiah natal tahun lalu ini.

Aku sudah akan berbelok untuk memotong jalan, saat mataku menemukan sosok yang sejak di arena tadi menarik segala fokusku. Aomine Daiki. Sedetik mata kami bertemu pandang. Sial, lima bulan tidak bertemu bukannya membuatku lupa, malah sekarang aku merasa merindukannya. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku memutar halauan, berniat menuruni tangga, meski itu jalur yang lebih jauh.

Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar mengalami kesialan. Karena aku tergelincir tepat saat kakiku menginjak tangga pertama. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa, aku jatuh bebas berguling di tangga. Gawat, ini sangat memalukan. Kuharap tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Namun aku menyesali harapanku di detik rasa sakit menyergap kakiku. Sial, sepertinya aku benar-benar sial. Setelah jatuh, terkilir, sekarang apa lagi?

"Apa kau tak bisa bangun?"

Ya, tentu saja. Aku tahu, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku mendongak ke atas. Menatap seorang pemuda tan yang sedang memandangku dari atas. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam mantel dan asap putih mengepul dari hidung dan mulutnya. Rambut dark bluenya terekspos tanpa lindungan topi. Aku merindukanmu Aomine Daiki. Sangat.

**つづく**

* * *

**Note : **Hai akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga. Setelah lama stuck ngga bisa lanjut karena nggak dapet feelnya akhirnya chap ini jadi juga. Maafkan update yang lama ini ya. Oh ya, karena chapter lanjutannya sepertinya akan mengalami hal yang sama, Aoi harap reader sabar menunggu ya. Oh ini berlaku kalau ada yang nunggu sih, hehe. Aoi ucapkan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah mau membaca chap sebelumnya (termasuk silent reader), memfav, follow, ataupun review. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu lanjutannya. Semoga kalian belum bosen nunggu. Dan semoga chapter ini nggak terasa boring, aneh, atau terlalu OOC. Beneran deh, bingung banget nulis chap ini. HAPPY READING reader.

Kanzanaki Haseo : Yeiiiiiii, ini sudah update lagi. Tapi lama. Duh. Maafkan Aoi ya, hehe. Oh masalah aura hitam itu udah dijelasin kan di atas. Yah, tapi awalnya mereka memang depresi gara-gara Riko dan Momoi yang masak sih, haha. Ah, yang itu ya. Alex kan memang kesannya seperti ibu untuk Tatsuya-Taiga, menurutku sih. Dan waktu Furihata masuk lapangan pas lawan Rakuzan kelihatan kaya bayi belajar jalan, jadi kayanya lucu kalo dipasangin hehe. Dan ini lanjutannya, terimakasih reviewnya ya. I'll keep writting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Love of Childhoodfriend by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Peringatan: OOC dari Aomine dan kawan-kawan, pergantian sudut pandang, typo, dan lain-lain.  
**

**[momoixaominexOC]**

* * *

"Katakan di mana alamatmu.", ujar suara rendah dan berat.

Aku hanya menatapnya kosong. Melihat sosok itu sedekat ini setelah sekian lama sungguh melumpuhkan kerja otakku. Aku tak bisa berpikir, sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya pun aku tak bisa. Bahkan aku masih menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, saat kusadari dinginnya salju sudah berganti dengan hangatnya tubuh dalam dekapanku.

So, is it the end?

Or

It just the start?

**Love of Childhoodfriend**

Chapter 8

**_"_****_Tell me the turth"_**

Aku tak menyangka, Aomine yang itu. Aomine Daiki yang itu akan menggendongku dan mengantarku pulang. Kenapa dia melakukannya di saat seperti ini?

Bodoh. Alasannya simple. Ini tak lebih karena rasa belas kasihan semata. Karena Aomine Daiki bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan seorang gadis di tengah hujan salju. Karena Aomine itu orang yang terlalu baik. Selalu seperti ini. Sejak dulu. Dia selalu sebaik ini.

Aku tahu. Sangat mengetahuinya. Meski begitu, aku tetap ingin sekali menganggap dia melakukannya karena ini aku. Karena gadis yang ada di tengah hujan salju itu aku. Gadis yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya itu aku. Apapun alasannya aku ingin dia peduli karena itu adalah, aku.

Permintaan yang muluk memang. Tapi, bermimpi sedikit lebih lama tak apa kan? Sedikit lebih lama lagi di dekat orang yang kusukai. Sedikit lebih lama untuk mempertahankannya di sisiku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher Aomine. Merasakan hangat dan wangi yang menenangkan hati. Aku menyukainya. Sangat suka.

"Ternyata benar.", tiba-tiba saja Aomine bersuara.

Apa yang benar? Dia tak mungkin membaca pikiranku kan?

"Kau itu B cup."

A-apa?

Dengan posisi tubuh digendong seperti ini memberiku keuntungan untuk mengakses kepalanya secara bebas. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, kugunakan kepalan tangan ini untuk memukul kepala Aomine yang hanya berisi hal ero.

Bletak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?", protes Aomine sambil mencoba melihat ke arahku.

"Turunkan aku. Turunkan aku sekarang juga hentai.", kataku panik sambil menggoncang-goncang bahu Aomine. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Wajahku pasti sudah merah sekali.

"Hah? Bukannya kakimu itu terkilir ya?", entah sejak kapan Aomine bisa berpikir juga. Argh, kenapa dia memilih berpikir di saat seperti ini?!

"Sudahlah, turunkan saja aku.", masih dengan gigih kugoncang bahu yang sepertinya tak berefek terlalu banyak.

Meski masih terdengar gerutuan, toh akhirnya Aomine menurunkanku juga. Yosh, saatnya kabur.

Nyut.

Itte. Reflek tangan kananku memijat kaki kananku yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Ugh.

"O-oi, daijobu ka?", tanya Aomine kawatir.

Ugh, tolong jangan lihat wajahku sekarang.

"Hai, daijobu dakara. Hora.", dengan tekad yang kuat kupaksakan menggerakan kakiku yang terkilir dengan asal. Sial, sakit sekali rasanya. Argh.

"Kau itu tak pandai berbohong."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Aomine sudah menggendongku di belakang punggungnya lagi. Ugh, kenapa kau meletakanku di tempat penuh cobaan ini. Gawat, aku harus menahan keinginan terpendam saat melihat punggungnya sedekat ini. Tubuh yang begitu dekat dengan jangkauanku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama, bakamine.

"Turunkan saja aku. Oi, Aomine. Kau dengar tidak?"

"Sudahlah orang sakit diam saja. Aku melakukan ini juga terpaksa tahu.", tak kusangka jawaban sedingin ini akan datang darinya. Ugh, tanpa kau bilang juga aku tahu. Ini semua hanya karena rasa belas kasihan belaka.

Tanpa kusadari aku mengencangkan pelukanku lagi. Membenamkan wajahku dalam helaian navy yang ternyata begitu lembut. Dulu kukira rambutnya akan terasa kaku seperti bulu kucing, tapi ternyata rambutnya bahkan lebih lembut dari rambutku sendiri. Dari sana tercium aroma yang membuatku tenang, dan nyaman. Aroma yang sama dengan saat hujan turun. Aku suka hujan. Aku juga suka aroma udara setelah hujan. Dan aku suka bau Aomine yang seperti hujan.

Uh sial. Membayangkan orang ini, aroma ini, segala tentangnya, tak akan bisa kumiliki benar-benar membuat frustasi. Sekali lagi kutenggelamkan wajahku pada punggung lebarnya. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya hal yang tak akan bisa kujangkau lagi. Memeluk erat apa yang akan kulepaskan esok hari. Memilikinya sebentar lagi saja. Mengklaimnya sebagai milikku sebentar lagi saja. Aomine Daiki.

Kenapa kau harus sebenci itu padaku?

.

.

.

Hm?

Ini di mana? Kenapa semua terlihat putih? Di mana Aomine? Kenapa aku sendiri?

Aku tak mau sendiri. Aku… eh? Siapa itu?

Sesosok manusia, lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Thanks Kami-sama kau masih mendengarku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menuju sosok itu. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya aku sadar siapa itu.

"Aomine?"

Sosok itu berbalik, menghadap padaku. Binggo, dia benar-benar Aomine.

"Aomine, ini di mana?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dasar tak sopan. Eh? Tunggu, kenapa dia melangkah mendekat? Bukan hanya itu. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh wajahku. Uh, reflex mataku tertutup. Tangan itu rasanya dingin sekali. Sedetik kemudian aku membuka mataku, lalu kupejamkan lagi. Hanya untuk merasakan hangat tubuh Aomine dari bibirnya.

Semua rasanya berjalan lambat. Hanya dengan sentuhan lembut bibirnya di bibirku, rasanya aku bisa pingsan saat itu juga. Padahal dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja (sebenarnya ada lumatan ringan juga yang terasa dilakukannya), tapi seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Bahkan ini bukan ciuman panas layaknya ciuman yang merenggut oksigen dari tubuhmu. Oke, salahkan komik dan novel romance yang Alex berikan, hingga alam bawah sadarku akan otomatis membayangkan itu saat mendengar kata ciuman. Stop, stop. Uh, ini sudah terlalu melenceng. Intinya, bahkan hanya dengan seperti itu, jantungku sudah berpacu terlalu kencang.

Sebesar itukah pengaruhmu padaku Aomine?

Bahkan meskipun dalam sebuah mimpi...

.

.

.

Mataku langsung bertemu dengan jam digital di atas meja kamarku, begitu kubuka. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali kesadaran mulai terkumpul. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada mimpi yang cukup terasa nyata tadi.

Bodoh. Meskipun tahu semua itu hanya mimpi sebaiknya pura-pura saja kan. Kau itu memang bodoh sekali [name]. Dengan malas kulirik jam yang masih saja berubah angkanya.

Huh, bahkan waktu tak mau berkompromi denganku. Kenapa sudah jam 7:30 sih? Rasanya ingin bolos saja. Aku sudah menarik selimut hingga atas kepala saat suara teriakan terdengar dari lantai satu.

"[name] cepat bangun! Kau bisa terlambat!"

Bahkan okaa-san juga tak sejalan. Oh, kami-sama kenapa kau menjawabnya hanya dalam mimpi?

"Hai!", sudahlah. Semua tak akan sekacau kemarin kan?

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

"Waa, aku benci acara bersih-bersih di akhir semester begini."

Mai, seperti biasanya, selalu mengeluh setiap acara bersih-bersih.

"Aku ingin pulang. Ini terlalu dingin untuk bersih-bersih. Apa sensei tak tahu ya?"

Dan seperti biasanya, aku hanya mengabaikan ocehannya sambil membawa tempat sampah ke tempat pembakaran.

"Kuharap semua penderitaan ini cepat berakhir."

Lalu seperti biasanya, Mai akan tetap mengoceh tanpa henti. Tak peduli ada yang mendengarkan atau tidak. Serius, perempuan itu kadang memang tak bisa menutup mulutnya barang sedetikpun ya?

Ngomong-ngomong perempuan, rasanya aku jadi ingat pada Momo. Padahal waktu itu aku sudah setengah mati mencoba mengatakan hal keren untuk menyerahkan Aomine padanya. Tapi nyatanya kemarin aku tertidur dalam gendongan laki-laki itu. Bahkan aku sampai punya pikiran untuk menjadikannya milikku. Aku ini perempuan yang jahat sekali ya?

Suara percikan api menjadi latar suasana muram yang tiba-tiba kurasakan. Di sampingku Mai masih mengoceh berbagai hal tidak jelas. Aku masih memandangi plastik-plastik yang semakin mengkerut, menciut terbakar api, hingga akhirnya menghilang menjadi abu. Apa nantinya perasaanku bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu juga ya? Terbakar habis hingga tak tersisa rasa sakit saat melihat mereka bersama.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus lewat sini sih?", protesku begitu menyadari rute pulang kami menuju kelas.

"Memang kenapa? Toh dengan begini kita tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan lagi.", komentar Mai asal. Yah, tapi memang benar sih, kalau lewat gym begini pasti acara bersih-bersih sudah selesai begitu kami mencapai tujuan.

Aku melirik ke arah Mai sebal, lalu berganti menatap gym. Terdengar suara pelan dari arah gym. Mungkin klub basket juga sedang bersih-bersih. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku mendengar suara pantulan bola basket. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.

Aku dan Mai masih berjalan dengan pelan. Ya, anak ini benar-benar melakukan segala cara agar terbebas dari acara bersih-bersih ini. Tanpa bisa ditahan aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, selama berteman dengannya aku seharusnya maklum, atau setidaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya ini.

Jadi begitulah, sesuai dengan rencananya, kami sampai di kelas tepat ketika acara bersih-bersih akhir semester selesai.

Dengan semangat Mai mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu segera menghilang. Bersiap untuk hibernasi selama musim dingin. Sedang aku, masih mengemasi barang dengan pikiran yang rasanya tertinggal di gym tadi.

Setelah dipertimbangkan lagi, sepertinya aku memang harus kembali ke gym.

Jadi ke sanalah tujuanku selanjutnya. Gym sekolah.

Satu hal yang terus kupikirkan selama perjalan ke sana. Kuharap Momo masih ada di gym. Bukan berarti aku tahu pasti dia ada di sana, aku hanya punya firasat kalau dia ada di sana. Bagaimanapun juga dia manager klub basket kan? Jadi saat bersih-bersih pasti dia juga ada di sana kan?

Tapi kepercayaanku tadi langsung menyusut saat kudapati gym yang sunyi senyap, sepi tanpa satupun suara yang terdengar.

Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi kakiku tetap berjalan ke dalam gym. Berharap orang yang kucari memang ada di dalamnya. Tertidur mungkin?

Sayang, orang yang kuharapkan tak ada di dalamnya. Sedangkan orang yang tak kuharapkan ada di sana malah terlihat sangat nyaman tertidur di bench dengan bola basket tergeletak di lantai, dicengkram tangan kanannya.

Ugh. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Ah, ya, aku tahu ini gym dan klub basket selalu memakainya. Tapi kan, ini Aomine loh. Anak laki-laki yang selalu kutemui di atap. Mana mungkin kan dia bermain basket. Meski aku mendengar gossip (yang tentunya disebarkan oleh anggota klub kebudayaan yang sangat mencintai aomomo) kalau Aomine mulai berubah dan sering tertangkap basah oleh mata kepala mereka sendiri kalau sedang melakukan kencan terselubung berlatih basket bersama Momo. Tapi ini kan Aomine. Dia pasti memilih bolos di saat udara dingin seperti ini kan? Apalagi, saat ini harusnya klub basket sedang libur. Dan seharusnya sedang dalam acara yang sama dengan semua orang di sekolah, bersih-bersih akhir semester. Terima kasih pada Nigou atas informasinya. Well, dia kan stalker number one Sakurai Ryo.

Yang lebih penting, kenapa dia tidur seperti itu sih?! Apa dia tak takut akan masuk angin? Ah, orang bodoh kan tidak akan kena flu. Tapi ini bulan Desember, dan tak ada gunanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang bila disingkap seperti itu. Uh, tapi tetap saja, ini terasa seperti ujian.

Tanpa sadar kakiku sudah melangkah mendekat. Aku bahkan berjongkok di dekat kepala Aomine. Memperhatikan setiap detil dari wajah yang terlihat sangat damai. Wajah polos itu menipu.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Waaaaaaaa, dame, dame, dame. Hah, hah, hah, fyuh, hampir saja. Tanganku sudah setengah jalan menuju wajah tidur Aomine.

Dan lagi, ada apa dengan perut six pack itu?! Padahal selama ini aku baik-baik saja melihat perut Tatsu dan Taiga. Kenapa Aomine nggak? Kami-sama tatsukete. Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah menyentuh pipi Aomine. Tak hanya itu, kini tanganku menelusuri seluruh wajahnya, mata, hidung, bibir dagu. Terus turun sampai dada, terus dan terus, hingga jari ini bersentuhan dengan otot perutnya. Gila.

Hah?! Apa yang kulakukan! Sinting! Tanpa banyak pikir lagi aku kabur. Sungguh memalukan. Ini benar-benar gila.

* * *

**Love of Childhoodfriend © bluesnow**

* * *

**Aomine pov**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Apa yang dilakukan anak itu sih? Apa dia pikir aku bisa tetap tidur kalau dipandangi seperti itu? Bahkan dia berani grepe-grepe segala. Ya ampun, aku juga cowok biasa kali. Apa dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku selama tangan itu bergerak menelusuri segalanya. Terlebih perutku. Itu geli tahu. Dan benar-benar menguji iman.

Aku masih ingat kejadian kemarin. Hampir saja.

_"__Sudahlah orang sakit diam saja. Aku melakukan ini juga terpaksa tahu.", dengan kesal kukatakan itu semua. Keras kepala sekali sih cewek ini. Jangan sok kuat di saat begini. Aku jadi merasa tak berguna._

_Tiba-tiba kata-kata Kagami muncul dalam otakku._

_"__Kau tidak sedang menyukai [name] kan?"_

_Apa aku menyukai anak ini? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Satsuki sudah bilang untuk memaafkannya sih. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa kesal saat melihat Satsuki diambang kematian itu belum hilang sepenuhnya. Masa dia mau memaafkan semudah itu sih. Apa dia tak memikirkanku yang kawatir setengah mati waktu itu? Perempuan itu memang sulit dimengerti._

_Gret._

_Eh?_

_Dua tangan mungil melingkar di sekitar leherku. Lalu terasa semakin erat. Bukan. Dia tidak sedang mencekikku. Malah, rasanya dia sedang memelukku. Haha, berhenti berhayal._

_Tapi serius deh. Anak ini memelukku terlalu erat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan dadanya di punggungku. Oh my god, kayaknya tebakanku tadi bener deh. Ukurannya itu B cup._

_Deg._

_Anak ini maunya apa sih? Tadi peluk, sekarang aku merasakan bibirnya di tengkukku. Bahkan sepertinya dia sedang menghirup bauku. Ya ampun, aku ini juga laki-laki normal. Tolong ya. Apa aku sebau itu sampai diendus-endus. Dia sadar resikonya nggak sih? Untung aku itu termasuk laki-laki baik-baik. Meski Mai-chan adalah bacaan wajib sehari-hari, aku masih bisa menahan diri dari hal-hal begini._

_Oh, rumahnya sudah terlihat. Lebih cepat memulangkannya, lebih cepat pula aku terbebas dari siksaan batin ini._

_Ting. Tong._

_Tak lama setelah bel kubunyikan, seorang wanita setengah baya keluar. Apa dia ibunya?_

_"__Permisi, a-saya mengantarkan [name] karena kakinya terkilir.", kataku dengan bahasa sopan yang sudah lama tak kupakai._

_"__Oh, terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu. Ayo masuk dulu.", katanya ramah._

_Mendengar dan melihat tawaran wanita dihadapanku ini yang dikatakan dengan sangat sopan membuatku tak bisa menolaknya._

_"__Kamar [name] itu di lantai dua yang sebelah kanan.", setelah memberi arahan wanita itu pergi ke arah dapur._

_Jadi dia sudah bertemu dengan ibunya ya. Hm, sebelah kanan ya? Ah, ini dia._

_Ceklek._

_Aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk memasuki dimensi lain yang disebut kamar anak perempuan. Tapi ternyata sia-sia saja._

_Oh, ternyata kamarnya biasa saja. Kukira kamar cewek akan berbeda. Seperti kamar Satsuki, warna pink di seluruh tempat dengan berbagai dekorasi dan boneka-boneka atau pajangan apalah. Ternyata kamarnya tak beda jauh denganku, sama-sama simple. Bahkan poster yang dipajang adalah poster Michael Jordan, bukan gambar artis atau apa. Mungkin cewek ini saja yang begitu._

_Segera kuletakan dia di ranjangnya. Lalu bergegas keluar untuk pamit dan pulang. Tapi niat itu urung saat kudengar suara yang seperti memanggilku._

_"__Aomine?", bisiknya lirih._

_Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya masih tidur. Apa dia mengigau ya? Tapi kenapa mengigau namaku? Apa aku salah dengar ya?_

_"__Aomine…", bisiknya lirih lagi._

_Kali ini aku tak bisa menahannya. Wajah tidur serta igauan itu sungguh kombinasi yang buruk untuk pengendalianku. Tangan ini sudah menyentuh wajah tidur itu saat kusadari apa yang kulakukan. Tapi bagai terhipnotis wajah polos tanpa pertahanan dan mata yang tertutup itu aku tak bisa diam. Ciuman lembut sudah mendarat di bibir kecilnya sebelum aku bisa berpikir. Ternyata bibir itu rasanya bisa semanis ini. Ah, sepertinya di dalam ketidak sadarannya dia juga membalas ciumanku. Gawat, aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin tahu rasa yang lebih dalam lagi. Tepat ketika lidah ini bermaksud menyusuri bibir bawahnya, gangguan datang. Tepatnya ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar. Di saat yang tidak tepat. Sial, posisi ini sungguh mencurigakan._

_"__A-ah, maaf mengganggu.", wanita itu terlihat salah tingkah mendapati putrinya terlihat dalam bahaya._

_"__Ti-tidak. Maaf, it-saya permisi dulu.", kataku terbata-bata. Uh, ini sungguh nggak banget._

_"__Eh, saya sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kau melakukan hal itu saat dia bangun saja.", kata wanita itu dengan senyum di akhir. Sepertinya dia maklum dengan keadaan yang ada. Atau mencoba maklum? Setidaknya, sepertinya aku selamat. Kalau yang memergokiku dalam posisi seperti itu adalah ibuku maka tamat sudah riwayatku. Bisa dirajam aku._

_"__Bukan begitu, itu tadi..."_

_"__Ya saya mengerti. Untuk kali ini saja akan saya rahasiakan kejadian tadi dari [name]. Ya sudah hati-hati di jalan.", ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin maksudnya, untuk kali ini saja aku dilepaskan ya. Hah._

_Setelah itu, aku pulang dengan banyak pikiran. Itu adalah pertama kalinya otakku sakit karena terlalu banyak digunakan._

Anak itu sepertinya memang tak punya rasa takut ya? Ah, tentu saja. Mana dia ingat kalau dia sempat dalam bahaya. Kalau sebuah ciuman bisa masuk dalam kategori bahaya sih.

"Ah, ternyata kau ada di sini Dai-chan. Tadi aku lihat [name]-chan pergi dari arah sini. Apa kalian habis mengobrol?", tiba-tiba saja Satsuki sudah berdiri di sebelahku dengan papan catatan didekapannya.

"Tidak juga. Hm, kenapa kau membawa-bawa itu, Satsuki?", tanyaku sambil memandang malas papan yang tak pernah absen dari tangan Satsuki selama menjadi manager di sini.

"Ini? Hanya mau melihat perkembangan semuanya setelah satu tahun ini saja.", jawab Satsuki kalem.

"Oh.", jawabku singkat.

Lalu ada keheningan yang sukup lama terjadi. Merasa risih seperti sedang diperhaikan, akhirnya aku memandang dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya pada satu-satunya orang yang ada bersamaku di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku akhirnya.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Tapi Dai-chan, sejak tadi wajahmu merah loh. Aku sempat mengira kalau kulitmu itu semakin hitam, ternyata setelah diperhatikan lagi wajahmu itu memerah bukannya menghitam.", jelas Satsuki tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun mengataiku semakin hitam. Awas saja, akan kusembunyikan semua manga shoujonya nanti.

"Tidak merah kok. Mungkin karena dingin saja.", jawabku asal. Bisa runyam urusannya kalau Satsuki sampai tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi tak seperti dugaanku, Satsuki saat ini sedang memandangku geli dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Kukira dia akan curiga atau apa, tapi kenapa dia malah tersenyum?

"Begitu ya? Ah, Dai-chan aku mau keluar dulu. Nanti kau kunci pintunya ya.", aku sudah mau protes padanya tapi dia sudah melanjutkan. "Itu untuk ganti tadi, bukannya bantu bersih-bersih kau malah main basket terus. Aku senang kau sudah mau berlatih basket lagi Dai-chan, tapi lihat-lihat waktunya juga kan. Untung Wakamatsu-senpai tidak ada, dan kau bertugas denganku dan Sakurai-kun. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin memarahimu, tapi cukup kunci dan kembalikan kuncinya saja. Oke Dai-chan?"

Mendengar semua ocehan Satsuki, sepertinya ini memang pilihan paling baik yang kumiliki.

"Baiklah.", kataku akhirnya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu titip ini ya Dai-chan. Bye-bye.", katanya sambil memberikan papan tadi padaku, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkanku dalam gym sendirian.

Mau ke mana sih memangnya? Kelihatannya buru-buru sekali. Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan perempuan.

**End of Aomine POV**

**Start of Reader POV**

Aku sedang mendinginkan wajahku yang memanas dengan mengipas-ngipaskan kedua tanganku. Udara dingin rasanya tidak begitu membantu, malahan rasanya wajahku makin memerah. Untuk alasan yang lain sebenarnya, mungkin aku bisa terkena demam bila dua hari berturut-turut berdiam diri di tempat dingin seperti sekarang.

Detak jantungku sudah kembali ke dalam keadaan normal, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu saat kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Penasaran, kupalingkan wajah ke belakang. Mencoba mencari tahu identitas dari si pemanggil barusan. Dan yang kutemukan adalah orang yang hendak kucari tadi sedang berlari ke arahku.

"[name]-chan!", serunya lagi saat jarak kami lebih dekat.

Oke, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Tadi aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, dan itu harus berlaku hingga sekarang.

"Momo.", panggilku saat gadis itu berjarak kurang dari 2 meter dariku.

Ayo [name], kau pasti bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku…", aku ingin minta maaf. Ayo, katakan itu.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu.", sambar Momo. Memotong kata-kata yang hendak kukatakan.

"Eh?", hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Mengingat aku harus menelan bulat-bulat kalimat permintaan maaf yang coba kuutarakan tadi, informasi sekecil apapun sekarang akan terdengar mengejutkan bagiku.

Momo tersenyum mendengarku bertanya 'eh?' tadi. Lalu kalimat yang lebih mengejutkan terucap dari bibir mungilnya, "Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi [name]?"

"Tentu saja. Bisa kau beri tahu aku apa saja yang aku tak tahu?", tanyaku dengan nada putus asa namun masih berharap. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan merasa putus asa untuk mencari tahu informasi dari orang yang kukira membenciku. Dengan penekanan di akhir aku berkata, "Semuanya."

Momo masih tersenyum memandangku. Namun kali ini senyumnya terlihat sedikit menyedihkan dan kesepian. "Akan kuberitahu semuanya. Sebenarnya, bolehkah kukatakan ini bermula dari hadirnya seorang gadis dalam lingkar persahabatan dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, menyadari gadis yang dimaksudnya adalah aku. Dan ini tentang persahabatan mereka berdua.

Melihat reaksiku Momo kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyum maklum yang diberikannya. "Sepertinya boleh ya. Kalau begitu akan kumulai ceritanya. Dengar ya [name]."

**つづく**

* * *

**Note **: Hallo minna. Yei, untuk chapter 8 ini bisa lebih cepat selesai ternyata. Yah, ini semua karena selama bingung bikin chap 7, yang muncul malah ide buat chap 8 ini jadi dicicil deh selama bikin chap 7. Oh ya, kalau ada yang menunggu lanjutan fic ini dimohon kesabarannya ya, karena chap 9 belum dicicil, jadi akan lebih lama dari chap ini updatenya. Untuk reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, Aoi uapkan teriima kasih. Silent reader dan reader sekalian selamat membaca. HAPPY READING all.


End file.
